Be My Namja
by Park Ri Yeon
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATE! Dibalik wajah polos seorang Lee Donghae, tersimpan jiwa psikopat yang tak kenal belas kasih. Apa yang membuatnya memiliki kepribadian ganda? KiHae Fanfiction. Slight ChangKyu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : SM High School

.

.

.

Cast : All Members Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry, SHINee, DBSK, JYJ.

Summary : Ternyata dibalik wajah polos seorang Lee Donghae, tersimpan kepribadian sesosok psikopat yang tak kenal belas kasih. Apa yang membuatnya memiliki kepribadian ganda?

KiHae Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, Alur ruwet, Humor maksa, Genrenya campur aduk. Ini adalah fanfic pertama author, yang baru mulai berkecimpung(?) dalam dunia per-fanfic-an. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para senior-senior yang baik hati, supaya aku bisa mengetahui letak ke-gaje-an fanfic abal ini.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Crime (dikit)

Rating : T

.

.

.

Be My Namja

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

Incheon Airport, Seoul.

Thursday, September 20, 2012.

03:30 p.m.

"Ahh, akhirnya kita sampai juga," ucap namja berwajah polos dengan riangnya sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat berjam-jam duduk di kursi pesawat.

"Bandara ini masih seperti empat tahun yang lalu, tak ada yang berubah," ujar namja berlogat China yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Empat tahun ya? Berarti sudah bertahun-tahun aku tak pernah ke Seoul, terutama Mokpo," mendadak wajah namja yang tadinya ceria itu berubah sendu saat mengucap kata 'Mokpo', yang merupakan tempat kelahirannya.

"Mianhae, Hae-ya, aku jadi mengingatkanmu tentang hal itu. Apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke China saja?" ia mulai khawatir jika kepindahannya ke Seoul bersama Donghae membuat namja yang telah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri itu menjadi bersedih akibat kenangan masa lalunya.

"Andwae, Ge. Bersekolah di Seoul adalah keinginan Gege sejak dulu kan, aku tak mau menghancurkannya begitu saja. Lagipula aku rindu dengan Seoul," kilah Donghae berusaha tersenyum menutupi kesedihannya, bagaimanapun ia sendirilah yang memaksa ingin ikut agar bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Gegenya, Hangeng.

"Tapi Hae-ya.."

"Sudahlah, Ge. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kapan-kapan temani aku ke makam umma, ne?" Sudah lama Donghae tak pernah mengunjungi makam ummanya sejak ia meninggalkan Mokpo untuk pergi ke China, menjadi anak angkat dari seorang pengusaha China kaya raya yang merupakan appa dari Hangeng.

"Ne," Hangeng tersenyum lembut seraya mengacak pelan rambut Donghae.

Kluruukk..

"Aigoo.. Kau lapar, Hae-ya?" tanya Hangeng mendengar suara protes dari perut Donghae akibat belum memakan apapun sejak tadi malam.

"Hehehe," cengirnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih saja berbunyi sedari tadi, sepertinya perutnya benar-benar sudah tak sabar untuk diisi dengan asupan energi.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan dulu sebelum ke asrama," Hangeng segera menarik pergelangan Donghae untuk mencari taksi yang akan membawa mereka ke sebuah caffe.

###

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Donghae pada namja yang tiba-tiba menyerobot masuk ke dalam taksi yang ada di depannya.

"Mian, aku buru-buru. Kalian cari taksi yang lain saja,"

"Mwo?! Andwae! Enak saja! Aku duluan yang memanggil taksi itu! Kau saja yang cari taksi lain!" teriaknya lagi sambil menarik paksa namja itu keluar dari taksi.

"Sudahlah Hae-ya, kita bisa mencari taksi lain. Mungkin dia memang sedang terburu-buru," belum sempat Donghae melayangkan protes, namja itu sudah menyela,

"Gomawo," dia segera masuk lagi ke dalam taksi dan meninggalkan dua namja tersebut.

"Gege, kenapa kau membiarkannya? Kan kita duluan tadi," sungutnya kesal pada hyungnya karena sudah terlalu lapar daritadi.

"Nah, itu ada taksi lagi. Ayo kita naik," ujarnya tanpa memperdulikan protes Donghae.

###

Caffe, Seoul.

Thursday, September 20, 2012.

03:50 p.m.

Donghae POV

Aku dan Hangeng Gege memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah caffe yang lumayan sepi. Maklum, Gege tak begitu suka pada tempat yang ramai saat makan. Sedangkan aku hanya menurut saja, lagipula aku tak mau membuat kericuhan gara-gara ketampananku yang bisa membuat para yeoja berteriak histeris.

Hei, tunggu. Bukankah itu namja yang merebut taksi kami tadi? Mengapa dia bisa dengan santainya duduk di dekat jendela sana? Bukankah tadi dia bilang sedang terburu-buru? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik Gege menghampirinya. Aku menatap tajam kearahnya, namun sepertinya dia tak menyadari keberadaanku, atau dia memang tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya? Segera aku mendudukkan diri di depannya, sedangkan Gege duduk disampingku.

"Ya! Kau namja yang tadi seenaknya menyerobot taksi kami kan?" tuduhku kesal sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tadi buru-buru," ucapnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya. Sesekali dia menyeruput secangkir Cappucino Latte di depannya.

"Mwo? Buru-buru bagaimana maksudmu? Jelas-jelas kau duduk tena-"

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya seorang waiter ramah memotong pembicaraanku sambil menyerahkan daftar menu.

Aku segera mengambil dan membaca menunya. "Strawberry Shortcake dan Coffe Milk," jawabku singkat.

"Dan anda?" tanyanya pada Gege setelah selesai menulis pesananku.

"Umm.. Cheesecake dan Caramel Milk," jawab Gege sambil mengembalikan daftar menunya pada waiters itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar," ucapnya sopan lalu beranjak pergi menuju dapur untuk menyerahkan daftar pesanan.

"Oh ya, bukankah tadi kau bilang terburu-buru? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" kali ini Hangeng Gege yang bertanya pada namja yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku tersebut.

"Tadi temanku menyuruhku cepat-cepat datang kesini, dia akan mengantarkanku ke asrama karena aku tidak tahu tempatnya," jawabnya sambil menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Lalu dimana temanmu itu?" tanya Gege karena sedari tadi dilihatnya dia hanya duduk sendirian disini.

"Entahlah," ujarnya santai.

"Memangnya kau bersekolah dimana?" tanya Gege padanya.

"SM High School,"

"Mwo? Jadi aku akan satu sekolah dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu?" pekikku kaget. Bukankah itu berarti setiap hari aku akan bertemu orang menyebalkan sepertinya?.

"Kalau begitu ayo nanti kita kesana bersama, kebetulan aku dan dongsaengku ini juga akan mendaftar disana," ajak Gege pada namja itu.

"Ne,"

"Oh ya, Tan Hangeng imnida, dan ini Lee Donghae. Kalau kau?"

"Kim Kibum,"

Donghae POV end

###

SM High School, Seoul.

Thursday, September 20, 2012.

04:15 p.m.

SM High School merupakan sekolah berasrama khusus namja terbesar di Korea Selatan. Banyak siswa-siswa hebat yang berprestasi akademik maupun non akademik terlahir dari sekolah ini, seperti Siwon Super Junior, Changmin DBSK, D.O EXO, Onew SHINee, Kangta dan masih banyak lagi .

Gedung-gedung di sekolah ini sangat besar dengan arsitektur yang ellegant, terdapat gedung asrama 3 lantai yang masing-masing lantainya dapat menampung 30 orang murid, gedung asrama khusus para guru, gedung khusus untuk latihan klub, halaman sekolah yang sangat luas, caffetaria, gedung perpustakaan, lapangan basket indoor, serta ada danau yang indah di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Omo! Benar-benar menakjubkan! Apa di danau sana ada ikannya?" tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Dasar.. Kekanakan sekali," gumam Kibum dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ya! Kau bilang apa tadi?!" teriak Donghae sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kibum.

"Ku bilang kau kekanakan sekali," jawabnya santai.

"Mwo?! Apa maksud-"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Sebaiknya kita segera menemui Seonsaengnim yang akan mengantarkan kita ke gedung asrama," Hangeng memotong perkataan Donghae sebelum terjadi pertengkaran lagi diantara mereka. Lama-lama jengah juga dia melihat dua namja itu berdebat tak penting daritadi.

Kibum segera berjalan mendahului mereka berdua dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Donghae. Hangeng hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya," sambut Park Seonsaengnim yang dibalas senyuman oleh mereka.

"Mari saya antar ke gedung asrama," lanjutnya ramah sambil berjalan didepan sedangkan mereka bertiga mengekor dibelakang.

Hangeng POV

Sepertinya pilihanku untuk bersekolah di tempat ini memang tepat. Sekolah ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Tak hanya dari kualitas pendidikannya, namun fasilitasnya juga benar-benar mendukung agar para siswanya bisa betah dan nyaman belajar disini.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatianku. Wajahnya begitu cantik dengan rambut pendek indahnya yang tergerai hingga hampir menyentuh bahunya, kulitnya seputih susu, badannya ramping dengan kaki jenjangnya yang benar-benar membuatnya tampak sexy. Eh, tunggu, bukankah ini asrama khusus namja? Tapi kenapa ada yeoja disini? Dia juga memakai seragam sekolah ini. Eh, tapi kenapa dia memakai celana? Kenapa bukan rok? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas dalam benakku. Baru saja aku akan menanyakannya pada Park Seonsaengnim, namun tiba-tiba,

"Kyaaaaa!"

Hangeng POV End

"Kyaaaaa!" tiba-tiba Donghae berlari dari arah belakang Hangeng sambil berteriak panik.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, Hae-ya? Seperti habis bertemu hantu saja," Hangeng setengah kesal karena ia tak jadi bertanya pada Park Seonsaengnim akibat teriakan Donghae.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." dengan nada tersengal-sengal Donghae berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan akibat berlari cepat.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di gedung asrama,"

"Kamarku nomor berapa, Seonsaeng?" tanya namja yang baru datang disamping Donghae, mendadak wajah Donghae pucat melihat kedatangan namja yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kamarmu ada di nomor 12, Kim Kibum. Lalu Lee Donghae di kamar nomor 28 dan Tan Hangeng di kamar nomor 30," jelas Park Seonsaeng pada ketiga namja yang akan menjadi murid baru di sekolah tempatnya bekerja tersebut. Sedangkan ketiga namja itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya, kalian, kemarilah!" panggilnya pada kedua namja yang tengah asik berbincang di depan pintu gedung asrama murid.

"Ne, Seonsaeng. Ah, jadi mereka yang akan menjadi murid baru di sekolah kita?" tanya namja berparas tampan yang memiliki ukuran kepala di atas rata-rata.

"Ne, Kim Jongwoon. Karena itu kalian berdua tunjukkan letak kamar mereka, ne? Aku akan ke ruanganku untuk mengurusi data-data mereka, arra?"

"Arrasseo, Seonsaengnim," jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"Nah, kalian bertiga silahkan istirahat. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku," ucapnya pada ketiga namja tersebut.

"Gamsahamnida, Seonsaengnim," sahut mereka seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Bummie, mianhae. Tadi aku sudah menunggumu di cafe tapi kau lama sekali. Jadi aku meninggalkanmu," ucap seorang namja yang sedari tadi telah menarik perhatian Hangeng.

"Cheonma, Hyung." Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

Hangeng POV

"Cheonma, Hyung."

'Hyung'? Kibum memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'? Berarti dia namja? Tapi mengapa wajahnya cantik sekali? Tapi, aku benar-benar tertarik padanya. Love at first sight, eh? Tak ku sangka hal seperti itu benar-benar ada. Padahal dulu aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan Love at first sight, ku pikir hal seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru kita kenal tanpa mengetahui asal usulnya terlebih dahulu? Ah, tapi sepertinya sekarang aku harus mempercayai hal itu. Karena aku benar-benar mengalaminya sekarang.

"Oh iya, Kim Heechul imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Heechul. Dan karena aku lebih tua dari kalian, maka kalian harus memanggilku Heechul Hyung," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

'Hmm.. Kim Heechul.. Nama yang cantik seperti parasnya' gumamku dalam hati.

Hangeng POV End

"Kim Jongwoon imnida, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Yesung, yang memiliki arti 'Art of Voice'. Itu karena suaraku yang begitu merdu dan berseni. Apa kalian meu mencoba mendengarkan suara indahku? Houwooo~~"

Pletakk!

"Aish, appo,"

Tiba-tiba jemari lentik seorang Kim Heechul menyentil keras dahi Yesung yang akan mulai bernyanyi di depan ketiga namja yang mendengarkannya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda, Kibum dengan ekspresi datarnya, Donghae dengan ekspresi polosnya dan Hangeng yang sama sekali tak memperhatikan Yesung namun malah memilih memandangi Heechul.

Yesung yang berniat akan protes atas tindakan anarkis Heechul pun segera mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat deathglare mematikan dari teman sekelasnya itu.

'Sadis' batin Hangeng sambil tersenyum miris saat melihat sisi lain dibalik kecantikan Kim Heechul.

"Nah, jadi kalian di kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah ramahnya, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah sadisnya yang baru saja ia perlihatkan pada Yesung .

"A-aku di kamar nomor 28," Donghae mendadak gugup sendiri karena ia masih syok melihat perubahan drastis raut wajah Heechul.

"Aku nomor 30," sahut Hangeng mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

"12" Kibum menjawab dengan singkat dan datar sekali, sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa melihat sifat asli Heechul yang notabene adalah temannya semasa kecil.

"Baiklah, Lee Donghae dan Tan Hangeng ikut aku ke lantai 3 karena kamarku juga di lantai 3. Kibum bisa ikut dengan Heechul Hyung ke lantai 2," Yesung yang sudah tersadar dari ketakutannya segera berjalan cepat menuju lift untuk menuju lantai 3, Donghae dan Hangeng segera berlari kecil untuk mengikuti langkah Yesung yang terlalu cepat.

"Kajja, Bummie. Kau di kamar nomor 12 kan? Berarti kau sekamar denganku," ucap Heechul pada Kibum sambil menarik tangannya menuju kamar mereka.

###

# Room no. 28

Terlihat Donghae hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu bernomor 28 yang terbuka, tak lupa disertai raut wajah horor yang tergambar begitu jelas di wajah polosnya. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada namja berjulukan ikan tersebut? Apa dia sedang melihat hantu didalam kamar itu hingga ia tak bisa bergerak seperti ini? Atau,

'PINK'

Ternyata Donghae syok dengan pemandangan yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Pink pink pink, hampir semua isi di dalam kamar tersebut berwarna pink, bahkan temboknya pun didominasi oleh warna pink. Ohh, tak taukah Park Seonsaengnim seberapa antinya Donghae dengan warna pink hingga dengan teganya menempatkannya di kamar yang begitu horor untuk dirinya? Rasanya ia lebih baik tidur dalam tenda yang dipasang di lapangan basket daripada tidur dikamar-yang menurutnya mengerikan-ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi di dalam ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja imut yang hanya memakai celana pendek berwarna pink serta handuk yang melingkar dilehernya. Dengan gerakan slow motion ia mengibaskan rambutnya yang masih basah, membuat Donghae yang masih berdiri didepan pintu harus menelan ludah gugup, apalagi melihat dada bidang namja tersebut yang terekspos begitu saja. Benar-benar membuat pikiran polos seorang Lee Donghae menjadi pervert.

Donghae's Fantasy

Seorang namja tampan berjulukan ikan sedang menonton film faforitnya yang berjudul 'Spongebob The Movie' dengan semangkuk popcorn yang menemaninya. Tak jarang ia tertawa terbahak melihat ulah Patrick yang diatas kelogisan tersebut, namun tak jarang juga ia malah menagis. Eh? Wae? Oh, mungkin ia rindu dengan teman-teman bawah laut di Bikini Bottom.

Krieeett..

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, adegan yang sama persis dengan yang dilihat Donghae dikamar nomor 28 tadi. Munculah seorang namja imut yang memakai celana pendek berwarna pink sedang mengibaskan rambutnya perlahan, namun kali ini ia tak hanya mengibaskan rambutnya, namja imut itu mulai menghampiri Donghae yang hanya bisa terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Hae-ya, sedang apa sendirian disini~?" tanyanya seduktif dengan nada manja di telinga Donghae.

"A-aku se-sedang lihat ka-kartun kok," jawabnya terbata sambil mencoba menahan sensasi geli akibat hembusan nafas namja imut itu ditelinganya.

"Emm, apa kau mau membantuku, chagi?" kali ini namja imut itu tak hanya berbisik manja ditelinga Donghae, ia mulai menggigit pelan telinga Donghae.

"Ahh.. Eh, me-membantu a-apa?" secara tak sengaja Donghae mendesah, namun dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Bantu aku menggosok punggungku dikamar mandi, ne?"

"E-eh, berarti a-aku memandikanmu?"

"Ani, kita mandi bersama?"

"Mwo?! Ma-mandi bersama?"

"Ne. Kajja, chagi," namja imut itu segera menarik tangan Donghae menuju kamar mandi. Namun baru satu langkah mereka masuk ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba ada seekor kelinci melayang tepat di hadapan Donghae. Kelinci itu mengibaskan telinganya di wajah Donghae sambil berteriak,

"Ya! Jangan melamun didepan pintu!"

Donghae's Fantasy End

"Ya! Jangan melamun didepan pintu!" teriak namja yang baru saja dikhayalkan Donghae yang hampir saja akan membuat fanfic ini menjadi Rated M. Namja itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Donghae hingga membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya.

"E-eh, mianhae," Donghae segera tersadar dan tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, kau ini aneh sekali. Datang-datang malah melamun didepan pintu. Emm, apa kau yang akan menjadi rommate baruku?"

"Ne," jawab Donghae sambil menunjukkan beberapa tas bawaannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, akan kubantu kau menata barang-barangmu. Ah ya, Lee Sungmin imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin atau Minnie,"

"Lee Donghae imnida,"

# Room no. 30

"Kudengar kau datang bersama 2 murid baru lain. Apa kalian teman dekat?" tanya seorang namja bermata musang pada Hangeng yang sedang memindahkan pakaiannya dari dalam koper ke lemari.

"Ani, satu diantaranya itu dongsaengku. Sedangkan satunya lagi kami tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di cafe, Yunho-ya,"

"Sebelumnya kau bersekolah dimana?"

"Di China, tapi aku ingin bersekolah di sini karena kabarnya sekolah ini sangat berkulitas."

"Kau tak akan menyesal bersekolah kesini. Tenang saja," ucapnya ramah pada teman sekamar barunya tersebut.

"Ne, disini sepertinya nyaman dan menyenangkan,"

"Tentu saja. Ya sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur dulu. Kau pasti lelah,"

"Ne,"

# Room no. 12

"Bummie, ini kan sudah malam. Kenapa kau belum tidur? Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Heechul pada Bummie yang tengah asyik membaca buku.

"Nanti saja, Hyung. Aku masih mau membaca beberapa halaman lagi. Hyung duluan saja kalau sudah ngantuk," jawabnya sambil membalik halaman di buku yang tengah dibacanya tersebut.

'Dari dulu hobinya tak pernah berubah,' batin Heechul lalu segera menaikkan selimut hingga pundaknya.

Kibum sedikit melirik ke arah Heechul yang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Sepertinya rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyelimutinya sekarang, hingga mau tak mau dia pun harus segera menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia menutup bukunya dahulu dan menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Sebelum memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba dia teringat pada kejadian di koridor tadi,

Flashback

Di sebuah koridor sekolah terlihat tiga orang namja yang sedang berjalan santai mengikuti seorang namja paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil Park Seonsaengnim tersebut, salah seorang namja diantaranya memandang kagum pada kolam yang terlihat dari jendela koridor yang ia lewati. Mungkin ia masih berpikir apa di dalam kolam itu ada ikannya? Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menanyakan hal –yang sebenarnya tidak penting- itu pada Park Seonsaengnim. Namun diurungkan niatnya itu karena tak mau dikatai kekanakan lagi oleh namja yang dicapnya es dingin itu lagi.

Secara tak sadar ia memandangi wajah namja es itu dengan tatapan sengit, merasa risih diperhatikan terus-menerus akhirnya ia pun menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dilihatnya Donghae yang memandangnya sengit namun sama sekali tak mengerikan, malah terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba ide untuk menggoda Donghae pun terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

"Mengagumi ketampananku eoh?" tanya Kibum dengan nada datar.

"Huh?" balas Donghae bingung tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kibum.

"Kau daritadi memandangiku dengan tampang babomu,"

"Mwo?!" Donghae terpekik kaget. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak sadar jika ia ternyata telah menatap intens pada Kibum. Bisa-bisa Kibum mengira ia menyukainya, lagipula belum tentu makhluk es itu benar-benar manusia atau bukan, begitulah kira-kira isi pemikiran polos seorang Lee Donghae.

"Kau mengaku saja," ucap Kibum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae yang melamun. Donghae langsung tersentak dari lamunannya dan langsung mundur ke belakang menjauhkan wajah Kibum darinya. Semburat merah langsung muncul di kedua pipi Donghae akibat perlakuan Kibum barusan.

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" pekik Donghae sebal.

"Lihat saja wajahmu sudah memerah begitu," Kibum menyeringai. Seringaian yang menurut Donghae terlalu mengerikan untuk ukuran manusia biasa. Badannya langsung merinding seketika.

"Kyaaaaa!" tiba-tiba Donghe berlari cepat menyusul Hangeng dan Park Seonsaengnim yang ternyata sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depan dan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih setia dengan seringaian mengerikan –menurut Donghae- miliknya.

Flashback End

Kibum tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Anak yang menarik," gumamnya pelan. Lalu dia segera menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

To Be Continue..

Cuap-cuap author :

Gimana readers? (Kayak ada yang baca aja :D) Belum muncul konfliknya ya? Maklum masih chapter awal-awal, kalau langsung konfilknya jadi gak seru dong :p. Apa humor author disini kriuk-kriuk alias garing? Kalau iya, dibagian mananya? Biar author bisa belajar dari kegaringan author. Awalnya sih cuma suka baca fanfic aja, tapi lama kelamaan jadi pengen bikin fanfic sendiri juga. Setelah berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, dan berbulan-bulan #lebay ,akhirnya jadilah fanfic abal bin gaje ini. Nah, sekian cuap-cuap dari author. Buat yang udah baca, author mohon banget minta kritik dan sarannya buat kelangsungan fanfic ini. Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2 : Duo Evil

Cast : All Members Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry, SHINee, DBSK, JYJ.

Summary : Ternyata dibalik wajah polos seorang Lee Donghae, tersimpan kepribadian sesosok psikopat yang tak kenal belas kasih. Apa yang membuatnya memiliki kepribadian ganda?

KiHae Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, Alur ruwet, Humor maksa, Genrenya campur aduk. Ini adalah fanfic pertama author, yang baru mulai berkecimpung(?) dalam dunia per-fanfic-an. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para senior-senior yang baik hati, supaya aku bisa mengetahui letak ke-gaje-an fanfic abal ini.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Crime (dikit)

Rating : T

.

.

.

Be My Namja

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

SM High School, Seoul.

Friday, September 21, 2012.

06:30 a.m.

Sang Mentari mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, menggantikan tugas Sang Rembulan yang sudah bergadang semalaman penuh. Menyadarkan kepada berbagai makhluk di bumi untuk segera melaksanakan aktivitasnya di muka bumi. Tak terkecuali untuk para penghuni asrama SM High School.

# Sungmin-Donghae's Room

"Minnie, ayo cepat bangun," Donghae berusaha membangunkan Sungmin yang masih terpejam dari posisinya yang tidak elit itu. Kedua kakinya bersandar naik di atas tembok, sambil tangannya memeluk bantal dan menggunakan guling sebagai alas kepalanya. Aigoo.. apa dia sudah lupa fungsi bantal dan guling yang sebenarnya? Mengapa ia bisa menyalahgunakan fungsi dari benda-benda tersebut?

"Hmm... aku masih ngantuk, Hae," gumam Sungmin sambil menurunkan salah satu kakinya.

"Ini sudah jam setengah 7, Min. Tidak lucu kan kalau aku murid baru tapi hari pertama sudah telat gara-gara membangunkan teman sekamarnya yang susah bangun?" lanjut Donghae sambil mengguncang tubuh Sungmin.

'PUKK'

"Aish.. Appo!" seru Donghae saat Sungmin memukul bantal kewajahnya gara-gara merasa terganggu.

"Eh, Apaan nih? Kok basah?" gumam Donghae saat wajahnya yang terkena pukulan bantal jadi agak basah. Dilihatnya bantal itu dengan teliti,

1 detik,

3 detik,

5 detik,

8 detik,

"HUUAAAAAAAAA, WAJAH TAMPANKU!" pekiknya saat menyadari apa yang kini membasahi wajahnya. Segera dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan mencuci muka dengan facial washnya berulang kali hingga dirasanya ketampanannya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Mengerikan sekali, bisa-bisanya dia membuat pulau sederas itu," ucapnya sambil bergidik ngeri. Lalu ia kembali menghampiri teman sekamarnya tersebut.

'Hiks, mengapa orang tampan sepertiku bisa sekamar dengan makhluk seperti ini?' ratap Donghae sambil melihat Sungmin yang masih tidur lelap. Ia segera memutar otak memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan Sungmin.

"Aha!" tiba-tiba ada lampu menyala terang di atas kepalanya. Ia segera kembali menuju kamar mandi untuk menjalankan rencananya, tak lupa sebelum itu terlebih dahulu ia mematikan lampu di atas kepalanya, agar energi lampu itu tak habis dan masih bisa menyala saat dia tiba-tiba membutuhkan ide lagi.

"BANJIIRRRR!"

"HAH BANJIIRR! TOLONG TOLONG AKU LUPA CARA BERENANG!" Sungmin kelabakan dan berteriak meminta pertolongan. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya cepat seperti orang berenang, namun yang terlihat di mata Donghae, ia seperti sedang berusaha mengepakkan tangannya untuk terbang.

"Huahahahahahaha," tawa Donghae membahana melihat kepanikan Sungmin.

"Lho, mana airnya? Katanya banjir?" Sungmin celingukan menyadari ada yang aneh.

"Habisnya kau susah bangun sih, jadi aku siram deh. Hihihi," jawab Donghae santai sambil cekikikan.

"Aku duluan dulu ya, Minnie~. Aku mau ke kamar Hangeng Gege. Kau cepatlah mandi, sudah jam 7 lewat," lanjut Donghae sambil berjalan ke arah pintu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih melongo dan berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"YA! AWAS KAU LEE DONGHAE!" teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar setelah paham dengan hal yang menimpanya barusan. Sedangkan Donghae yang sudah diluar kamar hanya tertawa puas mendengarnya.

"Salah sendiri susah dibangunin. Hahaha. Ke kamar Gege dulu ahh,"

# Yunho-Hangeng's Room

Yunho dan Hangeng memandangi penampilan mereka di depan cermin masing-masing. Sesekali mereka merapikan seragamnya yang dirasa masih kurang rapi. 'Perfect' itulah kata yang tergambar dalam benak mereka setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah rapi tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun.

"Sebelum ke sekolah kita sarapan dulu kan?" tanya Hangeng pada Yunho yang masih memandangi penampilannya di depan cermin. Sesekali ia merapikan dasi yang sebenarnya sudah sangat rapi itu.

"Ne, pelajarannya dimulai jam 8 nanti. Sekarang kita ke cafetaria dulu,"

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Ayo kita sarapan, Ge," ajak Donghae pada Hangeng yang telah membukakan pintunya.

"Ne, Hae-ya. Sebentar ku ambil tasku dulu," ucapnya sambil masuk ke dalam mengambil tasnya.

"Nugu?" Yunho melihat ada seseorang berwajah seperti ikan di depan pintu sedang celingukan memperhatikan isi kamarnya dan Hangeng.

"Dia dongsaengku. Yang kemarin kuceritakan padamu," ucap Hangeng menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Donghae, namun karena Donghae yang masih sibuk memperhatikan kamar mereka dan tak mendengar ucapan Yunho, jadilah Hangeng yang beralih untuk menjawabnya. Ia pun segera menarik Donghae masuk untuk memperkenalkannya pada teman sekamarnya itu.

"Kau dongsaengnya Hangeng-ah, ya? Jung Yunho imnida," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Donghae imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Fishy, hyung,"

"Nah, ayo kita segera ke caffetaria,"

Baru beberapa langkah mereka keluar dari pintu kamar tersebut, tiba-tiba..

"Ya! Lee Donghae!" teriakan keras itu begitu memekakkan telinga sehingga dengan reflek Yunho, Hangeng dan Donghae menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan agar mereka tak mengalami ketulian dini. Merasa itu adalah namanya, Donghae segera membuka telinganya dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat wujud seseorang yang hampir membuatnya tuli tersebut.

"Huh, setelah memberiku kejutan di pagi hari lalu kau dengan seenaknya meninggalkanku begitu? Tega sekali!" lanjut seseorang itu setelah Donghae menoleh kearahnya, baru saja Donghae membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya, sekali lagi-

"Yunniiieeee!"

-mereka bertiga harus menutup telinganya, namun kali ini Sungmin pun juga harus ikut menutup telinganya saat mendengar panggilan –tepatnya teriakan- bernada manja dari dua namja cantik yang notabene adalah penggemar berat seorang Jung Yunho. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka segera berlari menyusul dan bergelayut namja di masing-masing lengan kanan dan kiri Yunho. Meninggalkan namja yang tengah berjalan santai sambil membaca novel-yang dipastikan berbahasa inggris full-dibelakang mereka.

"Yunnie, ayo kita sarapan bersama," ucap namja yang berada di sebelah kanan Yunho.

"Eh, andwae! Aku duluan yang menghampirinya, jadi aku yang akan sarapan dengannya, iya kan Yunnie chagi?" protesnya pada rival terberatnya untuk mendapatkan Yunho tersebut.

"Ani, aku duluan. Pokoknya Yunnie harus sarapan denganku, titik!" ucapnya telak tanpa mau menerima bantahan.

"Ani! Pokoknya denganku!" balas namja bermata besar yang juga tak mau kalah.

"Denganku!" teriaknya sambil menarik Yunho ke arahnya.

"Andwae! Denganku!" teriak namja disebelah kiri Yunho lalu menarik Yunho kembali ke arahnya, begitu seterusnya, mereka saling tarik-menarik Yunho sambil berteriak mengatakan bahwa Yunho akan pergi sarapan bersamanya, hingga akhirnya..

"STOOOOPPP!" hilang sudah kesabaran Yunho kali ini, siapa yang tidak marah jika ditarik-tarik hingga tangannya seperti hampir putus dan belum lagi teriakan-teriakan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu berdengung tepat disamping telinga kanan-kirinya. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan tangan dan tuli secara bersamaan. Lebih parah lagi jika berita ini masuk dalam koran halaman pertama dengan judul

'Seorang Namja Kehilangan Tangan dan Pendengaran Akibat Ketampanannya', sama sekali tidak fantastic bagi Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, Heechul-ah, aku tau kalian begitu mengagumi ketampananku. Tapi jangan seperti ini, ne? Kita kan bisa sarapan bersama, arra?" ucap Yunho narsis -_-

"Arrasseo Yunnie chagi~" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil tersenyum manis saat Yunho menatap mereka bersamaan, namun sedetik kemudian setelah Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, kedua namja cantik itu saling men-deathglare hingga seolah ada kilat memancar dari mata mereka berdua.

"Nah, ayo kita segera sarapan," ajak Yunho pada teman-temannya yang diam membatu dibelakangnya, sepertinya mereka –kecuali Kibum yang masih setia dengan novelnya- masih terkejut akan kenarsisan seorang Jung Yunho yang begitu tinggi.

"Ehh.. Ne," ucap Hangeng tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Selain syok karena kenarsisan teman sekamarnya itu, ternyata ia juga syok mengetahui bahwa namja cantik yang dikaguminya ternyata sudah menyukai namja lain. Ahh, sepertinya cinta pertama seorang Tan Hangeng pupus sudah.

###

# Caffetaria

Terlihat dua namja tampan sedang duduk santai di atas kursi sambil bermain PSP milik mereka masing-masing. Kini mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian para namja -terutama para uke- yang sepertinya begitu mengagumi mereka. Ahh, apakah author belum bercerita pada kalian bahwa kedua namja penggila game itu adalah ULTIMATE TOP SEME di sekolah ini? Maka dari itu tak mengherankan jika sekarang –atau bahkan setiap harinya- mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para uke di sekolah ini. Ohh, ayolah, siapa yang tak tertarik dengan namja berparas tampan berkedudukan seme seperti mereka? Mungkin hanya para seme yang merasa tersaingi oleh kepopuleran mereka.

"Kyunnie~ ini kubawakan minuman faforitmu~" tiba-tiba seorang namja manis menghampiri salah satu diantara mereka sambil membawakan segelas minuman berwarna orange.

"Ani, aku sedang tak ingin minum jus jeruk. Aku ingin jus strawberry saja," tolaknya tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali, ia juga hanya melirik sekilas minuman itu dengan wajah tak tertarik kemudian kembali lagi fokus pada PSP hitam miliknya.

"Ini minuman yang kau inginkan, Kyunnie~" sedetik kemudian muncul seorang namja yang tak kalah manis sambil menyodorkan minuman berwarna pink pada Kyuhyun, tak lupa ia tersenyum mengejek pada namja manis disebelahnya yang minumannya ditolak oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang diberi senyuman mengejek hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Kyuhyun mem-pause gamenya dan mengambil minuman dari tangan namja yang membawakannya jus strawberry tersebut, secara sengaja Kyuhyun memegang lama kedua tangan namja manis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian dengan santainya ia segera menarik minuman itu tepat saat namja manis tersebut jatuh pingsan akibat perbuatannya. Sedangkan namja manis disebelahnya segera menggotongnya, sebenarnya ia juga hampir pingsan saat melihat Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit, namun untung saja ia dapat mengotrol dirinya hingga tak pingsan secara memalukan seperti saingannya itu.

"Berhentilah membuat orang pingsan, Kyu," ucap namja yang sedari tadi juga memainkan PSP putihnya.

"Hei, setidaknya aku tak sampai membuat mereka mimisan gara-gara topless di lapangan basket, Shim Changmin,"

Oke, sepertinya pesona mereka berdua telah memakan banyak korban disini. Changmin –namja yang memainkan PSP putih itu- hanya nyengir tak berdosa karena merasa tersindir oleh ucapan Kyuhyun. Lagipula ucapan Kyuhyun memang benar, kemarin saat kelas mereka ada pelajaran olahraga, Changmin bermain basket di lapangan bersama teman-temannya, karena merasa kegerahan ia pun membuka baju atasnya dan itu membuat para uke berteriak histeris. Banyak dari mereka yang mimisan akibat disuguhi pemandangan topless seorang Shim Changmin

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat mereka,"

"Mereka kan sunbae kita,"

"Pabbo! Maksudku dua namja yang dibelakang Yunho Sunbae,"

"Ah, namja yang berwajah China dan ikan itu?"

"Sepertinya mereka murid baru,"

"Lihat, namja yang paling belakang itu,"

"Namja yang sedang membaca buku di paling belakang itu manis sekali,"

"Dia harus menjadi uke ku,"

"Ani, dia lebih cocok menjadi seme ku,"

Mendadak suasana sarapan pagi yang tenang pun menjadi ramai saat tujuh namja memasuki kawasan caffetaria SM High School. Terlihat paling depan ada Yunho yang tengah diapit oleh Heechul dan Jaejoong yang masih memberikan deathglare satu sama lain. Di belakang mereka bertiga ada Hangeng yang memandang sendu kearah YunJaeChul serta ada Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang mengomeli Donghae atas kejadian yang menimpanya tadi pagi. Nah, di paling belakang ada Kibum yang tengah membaca novelnya sambil berjalan santai, ia sekarang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para uke maupun seme di dalam caffetaria itu. Ahh, sepertinya ia akan mengalahkan kepopuleran ChangKyu di sekolah ini.

"Sepertinya kita mendapat saingan baru," ujar Changmin santai sambil meletakkan PSP nya keatas meja.

"Andwae~, tak ada yang boleh menyaingi kepopuleran kita di sekolah ini~," rengek Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jaga wibawamu sebagai seorang seme, Kyu," ucap Changmin menasehati. Buru-buru Kyuhyun segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi cool.

"Tenang saja. Ia tak akan bisa menandingi kepopuleran kita," ujar Changmin santai sambil menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan. Awalnya Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana Changmin bisa tahu, namun setelah melihat seringaian Changmin ia pun segera mengerti dan ikut menyeringai. Oh, tidak, sepertinya jiwa evil mereka telah bangkit. Berhati-hatilah Kim Kibum, kau akan berhadapan dengan duo evil.

###

# Class X-3

"Kim Kibum imnida," ucap Kibum memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas setelah Shindong Seonsaengnim menyuruhnya masuk. Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi ricuh akibat banyak murid di kelas itu yang terpesona oleh Kibum, kecuali dua namja yang kini sedang menyeringai menatap Kibum. Mendadak Kibum merasa merinding, ia segera mengusap pelan tengkuknya.

"Nah, Kim Kibum kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong itu,"

Kibum segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah kaki yang terjulur mungkin pemilik kaki itu mencoba untuk membuat Kibum terjatuh dan malu. Tapi untung saja Kibum menyadarinya,

"Arrrgghh.." sontak semua penghuni kelas menoleh ke sumber suara –jeritan- nyaring itu. Dan terlihatlah Changmin yang sedang berjongkok memegang kakinya yang kesakitan. Ah, ternyata Changmin lah pemilik kaki itu. Dia mencoba untuk menjegal (?) kaki Kibum, tapi Kibum menyadarinya lalu dengan santainya ia menginjak kaki Changmin.

"Shim Changmin! Jangan berteriak didalam kelas!" padahal Shindong Seonsaengnim berteriak lebih keras daripada teriakan Changmin -_-

"Dia menginjak kakiku, Seonsaeng!" adu Changmin sambil menunjuk Kibum yang kini telah duduk santai di bangkunya.

"Aku tak melihatnya," balas Kibum santai.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak melihatnya? Kalau kau tak melihatnya pasti kau sudah terjatuh!"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin membuatku terjatuh?"

"Tentu sa- ehh.." ups.. sepertinya Changmin keceplosan dan segera menutup mulutnya. Mendengar itu Shindong Seonsaengnim benar-benar emosi, lagi-lagi Changmin membuat ulah dan kali ini ia berniat akan menjahili seorang murid baru.

"Shim Changmin! Berdiri di koridor sekarang juga!"

###

# Class XI-4

Donghae melirik ngeri bangku sebelahnya, kenapa kosong dan tak berpenghuni? Apa jangan-jangan itu bangku kosong seperti film horor Indonesia yang pernah ia tonton bersama Hangeng? Walau sebenarnya ia sangat takut hantu namun ia sepertinya cukup penasaran juga untuk melihat film horor versi Indonesia yang terkenal dengan berbagai macam hantunya. Merasa butuh kepastian akan bangku kosong disebelahnya, Donghae pun mencolek punggung namja yang duduk didepannya.

"Bangku disebelahku ini apa memang kosong?" Donghae bertanya dengan suara pelan karena pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"Ani, ada kok. Paling dia terlambat, itu sudah hal biasa." namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang kearah Donghae.

"Fiuhh.. Eh, sudah biasa? Apa dia tak dihukum?"

"Tak ada satu guru pun yang berani menghukumnya,"

"Wae?"

"Dia sangat jago dalam pelajaran dan juga berkelahi. Sekolah ini mendapat banyak penghargaan di bidang akademik karenanya. Tapi dia selalu terlambat, pernah ada guru yang menegurnya lalu esok paginya kedua tangan guru itu di gips," mendengar cerita tentang teman sebangkunya membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri, rasanya bangku kosong lebih baik menurut Donghae.

"Siapa nama namja itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Namanya Kim Ja-"

Pletak..

"Ya! Choi Minho! Lee Donghae! Kalau mau bergosip diluar saja!" dengan ganasnya Park Seonsaengnim melempar dua spidol kearah mereka berdua dan tepat mengenai kepala mereka masing-masing. Kini Minho dan Donghae membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil mengelus kepala mereka yang masih sakit.

BRAKK..

Demi spidol yang telah membuat kepalanya benjol, kini rasanya kepala Donghae seperti ditimpa beban sepuluh ton saat seseorang membanting pintu kelas dengan tak berperike-pintu-an. Terlihatlah namja cantik yang kini sedang nyengir tanpa dosa padahal ia baru saja membuat seisi kelas jantungan mendadak karenanya.

"Annyeong, Seonsaeng," sapa namja cantik itu ceria, lalu ia masuk dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Park Seonsaengnin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah tanpa berani menegurnya.

"Lho, kau kan yang tadi pagi bersama Yunho Hyung?" tanya Donghae pada namja cantik itu yang kini telah duduk disampingnya.

"Eh, nugu?" tanyanya balik melihat Donghae yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Ah, Lee Donghae imnida," Donghae memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida. Kenapa kau bisa tahu tadi pagi aku bersama Yunho?"

Baru saja Donghae akan menjawab tiba-tiba Park Seonsaengnim menaruh buku diatas meja Donghae,

"Lee Donghae, kulihat daritadi kau mengobrol terus selama aku menerangkan. Jadi, kupikir kau pasti sudah paham dan kau bisa mengerjakan soal ini dipapan tulis SEKARANG,"

###

"Gangnam style.. Gangnam style.. Gangnam style.."

Terdengar bunyi bel istirahat SM High School. Para siswa pun segera menuju caffetaria, namun ada juga yang malah menirukan tarian Gangnam Style -_-

'Baru kutahu ada bel istirahat seperti ini,' batin Hangeng heran.

"Hangeng-ah, Yunho-ya, ayo kita ke caffetaria. Aku lapar~" ajak Yesung sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sudah lapar? Padahal kau tadi kan sarapan dua piring,"

"Dia memang tukang makan, tapi mungkin makanannya tersangkut dikepalanya hingga menjadi sebesar itu," ujar namja cantik namun bermulut pedas (sudah tahu kan? :p) yang tiba-tiba menyela.

"Hahahahaah," tawa Yunho menggelegar mendengar ucapan Heechul. Yesung yang diejek seperti itupun hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Kepalamu jadi makin terlihat besar kalau kau seperti itu, hahahaha," tambah Yunho yang masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

Melihat Yesung yang semakin tersiksa, Hangeng pun segera mengajak mereka untuk ke caffetaria. Tapi Heechul meminta untuk menghampiri Kibum dulu dikelasnya, katanya Kibum tak akan makan kalau tak ada yang mengajaknya.

# Caffetaria

Setelah menghampiri Kibum, mereka kini berada di caffetaria. Yesung duduk bersebelahan dengan Hangeng, lalu didepan mereka ada Yunho, Heechul dan Kibum. Lagi-lagi Hangeng harus melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan hatinya, yaitu Heechul yang sedang menyuapi Yunho. Seandainya saja ia berada di posisi Yunho.

"Gege~ ajari aku mengerjakan soal ini~" rengek Donghae yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Hangeng dan menyodorkan buku berisikan soal-soal matematika.

"Eh, aku tak bisa, Hae-ya," ucap Hangeng begitu disodori buku Donghae. Bukannya ia tak bisa, tapi moodnya sedang dalam keadaan tak baik sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Aku dihukum Park Seonsaeng untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ini," adu Donghae sambil menangkupkan wajahnya diatas meja.

"Dihukum? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ceritanya panjang, Ge. Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku mengerjakan soal-soal ini?"

"Kau tanya saja pada Yesung,"

"Yesung Hyung~ ajari aku~" rengek Donghae sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bukunya di depan wajah Yesung yang sedang sibuk makan.

"Ani, aku tak bisa," padahal Yesung hanya tak mau jika acara makannya terganggu.

Kini Donghae beralih pada Yunho. Baru saja Donghae akan membuka mulutnya, Yunho sudah menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kemudian Donghae memandang Heechul dengan fishy eyes nya berharap Heechul akan luluh dan mengajarinya, namun yang di dapat Donghae adalah tatapan mengerikan yang seolah berkata 'kau berani memintaku mengajarimu?'. Donghae pun menelungkupkan kepalanya kembali sambil terus merengek, lagipula tidak mungkin kan dia meminta pertolongan pada Kibum yang notabene adalah hoobaenya? Begitulah pikir Donghae. Namun sepertinya ia salah,

"Sekarang diamlah, kau benar-benar berisik," ujar Kibum ketus sambil menyodorkan buku Donghae yang kini sudah terisi jawaban. Mata Donghae kini berbinar melihat tulisan tangan Kibum yang berada di bukunya. Ia tak menyangka Kibum sepintar ini, mampu menyelesaikan sepuluh soal hanya dalam dua menit.

# Class X-3

"Cepatlah sedikit, kau ini lama sekali," ucap namja yang kini sedang berjaga di depan pintu kelasnya yang sepi.

"Kau jangan membuatku gugup, pabbo!" balas namja yang kini sedang mengoleskan cairan lengket di bangku milik seseorang. Lem mungkin?

"Ada yang datang," ujar namja yang tadi berjaga di pintu, ia segera berlari menuju bangkunya dan berpura-pura bermain PSP seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Namja yang mengoleskan lem itu pun duduk dan ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nah, beres. Akan kubuat dia malu karena sudah membuatku berdiri di koridor tadi,"

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana ekspresi dinginnya itu akan berubah saat melihat celananya berlubang, hehehe,"

###

'Ring Ding Dong.. Ring Ding Dong..'

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa segera membereskan buku-bukunya untuk kembali ke asrama atau ada juga yang mengikutu kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Namun berbeda dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, mereka tak segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu sesuatu, atau mungkin melihat suatu pertunjukan memalukan dari namja didepannya?

Kibum yang mengetahui bahwa kedua namja dibelakangnya belum beranjak pun hanya tersenyum licik, tentu saja ia tahu jika ada lem dibangkunya. Sebelum mendudukinya ia sudah menukar bangku itu dengan bangku disebelahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin dan Kyuhyun karena mereka terlalu fokus bermain PSP.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun kini hanya dapat melongo melihat Kibum berdiri tanpa ada bunyi 'kreeekk' dari celananya. Kibum pun menepuk-nepuk celana bagian pantatnya dengan santai seperti mengejek 'lihat, celanaku masih utuh'. Apa Changmin salah lem? Atau lemnya memiliki daya perekat yang sedikit? Baru saja mereka sibuk dengan pemikirannya,

Krreeekkk..

Munculah suara yang diharapkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin berasal dari celana Kibum, namun kini suara itu malah muncul dari namja berpipi chubby yang baru saja berdiri. Bagian belakang celananya berlubang, sontak ia segera menutupi dengan tasnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun perlahan menuju pintu keluar dengan mengendap-ngendap, bisa terkena masalah kalau sampai ketahuan mereka yang melakukannya –walau sebenarnya niat mereka mengerjai Kibum.

"Ini," ujar Kibum menyodorkan sebuah kunci pada namja berpipi chubby itu.

"Eh?"

"Itu kunci lokerku, ada celana seragam cadanganku disana," bagaimanapun Kibum merasa bersalah juga karena ia yang menukarkan kursinya. Belum sempat namja itu menjawab, Kibum sudah berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kunci apa itu, Henry-ya?" tanya namja yang kini berada disebelahnya.

"Hei, Henry, kenapa kau malah melamun?" namja lainnya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Henry yang sedang melamun.

"E-ehh.. Kalian bilang apa? Oh ini kunci loker Kibum," jawab Henry yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Di sana ada celana cadangannya. Kyaaa, baik sekali dia," Henry berteriak senang sambil merangkul kedua leher namja didepannya.

"Ahh, jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukainya?"

"Entahlah, ayo cepat kita ke lokernya, Wookie, Taeminnie," Henry segera menarik kedua tangan sahabatnya itu dengan tak sabar menuju loker Kibum.

###

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, perkalian saja kau tak bisa?" ucap namja berjulukan 'Snow White' pada namja yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan ia yang terkenal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya pun kini telah menunjukkan ekspresi lain dari wajahnya, yaitu ekspresi marah yang sangat mengerikan, mungkin ia memang lebih baik tak berekspresi saja.

"Ah, aku lelah mengajari orang bodoh sepertimu. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu saja," usirnya melihat namja didepannya hanya menundukkan kepalanya daritadi.

"Ja-jangan, Kibum. Tolong ajari aku sekali lagi, besok aku ulangan. Hanya kau yang bisa mengajariku," mohon namja itu sambil menunjukkan fishy eyesnya, berharap Kibum akan luluh.

"Hmf.. Satu kali lagi. Kalau kau tetap tak bisa kau harus keluar dari sini, Hae Hyung," dan sepertinya jurus fishy eyesnya berhasil untuk membujuk namja dingin di depannya.

Ternyata Donghae kini sedang les privat matematika dengan Kibum di kamarnya, kemana Heechul yang sekamar dengan Kibum? Dan bagaimana caranya Donghae bisa memaksa Kibum untuk mengajarinya? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan mereka lah yang tahu #ditimpuk readers.

Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir Donghae, Kibum yang sedang sibuk membaca novel pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae yang kini tertidur diatas meja. Mungkin ia kelelahan karena sudah dua jam megerjakan soal yang diberikan Kibum, apalagi ini sudah jam sepuluh malam.

Dengan hati-hati Kibum mengangkat kepala Donghae untuk mengambil kertas jawaban yang digunakan sebagai bantalan tidurnya. Disaat bersamaan, Donghae mengubah posisinya sehingga Kibum yang tak siap akan pergerakan tiba-tiba Donghae pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan,

Brukk..

'Aish.. appo..' batin Kibum yang kini terjatuh dilantai dengan posisi tiduran. Baru saja ia akan mengubah posisinya untuk duduk, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat diatas tubuhnya. Ia segera membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ternyata ada Donghae yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya dengan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Jika ada yang melihat mereka dengan posisi seperti ini, pasti akan berpikir yang 'iya-iya'.

'Manis,' batin Kibum saat memandang wajah Donghae yang sedang tertidur dari jarak sedekat ini. Tanpa sadar Kibum pun mulai memejamkan matanya, ia memajukan wajahnya dan mulai menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, sepertinya ia terhipnotis untuk mencicipi bibir ranum milik Donghae yang sedang terkatup. Tinggal beberapa mili lagi bibir mereka akan saling bersentuhan, Kibum dapat merasakan sensasi hembusan nafas Donghae yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan akhirnya kini bibir mereka saling bertemu, awalnya hanya saling menempel, namun kini Kibum mulai melumat pelan bibir bawah Donghae.

"Ngghh.." merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel di bibirnya, Donghae pun mulai terbangun. Kibum segera tersadar dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dengan cepat ia berdiri sehingga menyebabkan Donghae terguling kesamping. Dengan cepat Kibum mulai mengambil kertas jawaban milik Donghae dan pura-pura menelitinya.

"Huaaahhhh.. Eh, aku ketiduran ya?" ujar Donghae sambil bangkit dan meregangkan ototnya khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ini, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Sudah kuteliti dan benar semua," ujar Kibum sambil menyodorkan kertas jawaban milik Donghae. Kibum berusaha menetralkan suaranya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, bagaimanapun ia merasa gugup dan takut Donghae mengetahui perbuatannya.

"Eh, jinjja?" tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar, akhirnya usahanya semalaman ini untuk belajar bersama Kibum berhasil.

"Ne, ne. Pergilah," usir Kibum tanpa mau melihat wajah Donghae.

"Gomawo, Bummie," Donghae segera berlari dengan riang menuju pintu.

'Eh, tadi dia memanggilku apa? Bummie?' batin Kibum sambil memandang pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ditutup Donghae dari luar. Kemudian Kibum memegang bibirnya, apa yang baru dilakukannya tadi? Mencium Donghae, eh? Masih terasa di bibir Kibum bagaimana manis dan lembutnya rasa bibir milik Donghae.

Sementara itu disaat bersamaan Donghae yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya,

"Kenapa tadi aku bisa tertidur di lantai? Ah ya, tadi aku juga bermimpi berciuman dengan Kibum, dan itu terasa nyata," gumam Donghae sambil meraba bibirnya, mendadak pipinya menjadi panas mengingat mimpinya itu. Dengan segera ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mana mungkin mimpi itu nyata, pikirnya. Ohh, tak taukah kau Lee Donghae bahwa mimpimu itu memang nyata?

To Be Continue..

Balasan review :

**Lullu48129 **: ne, di chap 1 dan 2 hae masih polos kok :D chap 3 baru deh keliatan liarnya, hehe.. di chap ini udah keliatan kan kalau kibum emang tertarik sama hae? Hihi.. Gomawo

**Shin Min Hwa **: ini udah dilanjut kok, semoga ngga mengecewakan. Gomawo

**cloudyeye** : hehe, makasih atas ucapan selamatnya :D hae keliatan psychonya pas di chap depan alias chap 3. Ini udah author panjangin, apa chap ini udah cukup panjang? Gomawo

**isfa id **: aku jadi KiHae shipper gara-gara baca fanfic milikmu loh :p #gaknanya. Hihi, iya harusnya hae bayangin bum aja yang lagi topless.. kyaaa #ikutanheboh. Gomawo

**shetea vhateamach **: ini udah dilanjut, bakal terjawab di chap depan kok. Pokoknya hae itu punya kepribadian ganda gitu. Gomawo

**Nazimah Elfish **: eh, dimarahi kibum loh :p ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo

**NaHaZa **: kyaaaa.. *tangkep video nc kihae* hihi, apa di chap ini hae udah lebih polos? :p aku usahain chap depan ada KyuHae, tapi kalo SiHae ngga bisa, hehe #fishylaugh(?). Gomawo

**kihae dp26 **: benarkah? :D iya, hae punya kepribadian ganda, yang satu polos, yang satu psikopat. Di chap ini mereka berdua sama-sama ada rasa :D ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo

**Y **: hihi, haemin dong :p umin terlalu imut buat jadi semenya hae :D hae hanya uke saat bersama bum :p ini udah update. Gomawo

**Kyukyu **: benarkah? :D uke dong, tapi kalo sama bum. Kalo sama umin ya seme :p #digetok. Ini udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo

**Anami Hime **: soal hae jadi saeng angkat hangeng bakal terjawab sekitar di chap 4 atau 5. Kalau soal kepribadian hae, bakal muncul di chap depan alias chap 3. Ada banyak :D KyuMin HanChul YunJae 2Min ZhouRy YeWook. Ini udah update kok. Gomawo

**Arumfishy **: hihihi, emang ngiranya hae teriak karna apa hayo? :p ini udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo

**dew'yellow **: hehe.. ini uda dilanjut kok. Semoga ngga mengecewakan. Gomawo

**Lee Kyung Hwa **: hihi.. ini udah dilanjut kok. Semoga ngga mengecewakan. Gomawo

**ika zordick **: di chap ini gimana? Apa suasananya masih belum hidup? Iya sih, aku ngerasa fanfic ini alurnya lambat banget, tapi kalo mau dicepetin takut malah ruwet apa chap ini tambah membosankan? Sebenernya castnya mau kubikin banyak, member suju shinee dbsk lengkap ditambah beberapa OC. Apa kebanyakan? Gomawo

**Jmhyewon **: hihi, kita sama-sama kihae shipper dong. Iya chingu, tapi di chap ini dia masi polos. Hahaha, suka pas bagian bunyi perutnya hae? Kekeke~ chap depan baru hae muncul psikopatnya :D kuusahakan bikin sesadis mungkin #evilsmirk. Gomawo

**laila r mubarok **: ini udah lanjut kok. Semoga gak mengecewakan. Gomawo

Cuap-cuap author :

Kyaaaa... gak nyangka bakal dapet review sebanyak ini :D demi wajah ikan milik Donghae, aku bener-bener seneng bangeeettt pas buka kotak review #mulailebay. Ternyata gini ya rasanya dapet review, kayak dapet penghargaan gitu :D ah ya? Bagaimana menurut para readers tentang chap ini? apa terasa aneh, maafkan author yang abal ini, soalnya bikinnya pas mid semester sih, jadi pikirannya kepecah jadi dua gitu antara pelajaran dan fanfic #alesan. Ah ya, **chap depan** baru hae muncul sebagai psikopat :D udah gak sabar pengen bikin adegan penuh darah #evilLaugh. Sekali lagi author minta review dari para readers semua buat kelangsungan fanfic ini, syukur-syukur kalau ada yang mau doain nilai mid semesterku cemerlang semua #banyakmaunya. Gomawo


	3. Chapter 3 : Love in School

Cast : All Members Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry, SHINee, DBSK, JYJ.

Summary : Ternyata dibalik wajah polos seorang Lee Donghae, tersimpan kepribadian sesosok psikopat yang tak kenal belas kasih. Apa yang membuatnya memiliki kepribadian ganda?

KiHae Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, Alur ruwet, Humor maksa, Genrenya campur aduk. Ini adalah fanfic pertama author, yang baru mulai berkecimpung(?) dalam dunia per-fanfic-an. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para senior-senior yang baik hati, supaya aku bisa mengetahui letak ke-gaje-an fanfic abal ini.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Crime (dikit)

Rating : T

.

.

.

Be My Namja

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

SM High School, Seoul.

Saturday, September 22, 2012.

06:30 a.m.

# Class X-3

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang musik dan sunbae kalian dari kelas XII akan mencontohkannya pada kalian. Kim Jongwoon, silahkan masuk," perintah Han Seonsaengnim pada namja yang kini perlahan memasuki kelas X-3.

"Kim Jongwoon imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung Hyung. Nah, sebelum aku memberi contoh memainkan piano, apa ada yang bersedia mengiringi dengan bernyanyi?" tawar Yesung dengan senyum manisnya, kedua matanya yang sipit pun jadi semakin tak terlihat saat is tersenyum.

"Wookie, kau saja sana," bisik Henry pada Ryeowook yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ani, aku malu," Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sebenarnya ia sangat senang bernyanyi, namun jika di depan umum seperti ini tentu saja ia akan gugup.

"Ayolah, Wookie. Bukankah suaramu bagus?" desak namja imut di samping Ryeowook.

"Ta-tapi, Tae-" belum sempat Ryeowook menjawab, Taemin sudah mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Lee Taemin, kau mau bernyanyi di depan?" tanya Han Seonsaengnim.

"Ani, bukan aku, Seonsaeng. Tapi Ryeowook, suaranya sangat merdu, ia juga suka bernyanyi," Taemin berkata dengan sangat polos, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Ryeowook yang kini pucat pasi akibat gugup dan takut. Melihat itu Yesung tersenyum kecil, wajah gugup Ryeowook benar-benar lucu baginya. Segera dihampirinya Ryeowook yang masih mematung ditempatnya,

"Kajja, kita bernyanyi bersama, tak perlu gugup," ajak Yesung sambil tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Ryeowook menuju ke depan kelas.

###

# Class XI-4

Terlihat manusia-manusia berwajah pucat dan tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya seperti tanpa nyawa di dalam kelas. Ah, ternyata tidak semuanya, hanya ada satu namja yang sedang menyeringai ikan (?) melihat pemandangan tersebut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

'Dasar payah, soal-soal seperti itu saja tentu sangat mudah bagiku,' batin Donghae –namja yang menyeringai ikan- menyombongkan diri, padahal itu karena Kibum yang mengajarinya tadi malam.

Baiklah, Donghae boleh songong (?) sekarang karena ia bisa dengan mudah mengerjakan ulangan matematika yang diberikan Park Seonsaengnim. Mungkin hanya ia dan Jaejoong yang akan mendapat nilai sempurna di ulangan matematika itu. Di mana Jaejoong? Ternyata 30 menit setelah menerima soal ia langsung menyerahkannya pada Park Seonsaengnim dan pergi menuju caffetaria.

"Ayo kita ke caffetaria, aku lapar~" Donghae mengguncang keras pundak Minho yang masih mematung, namun Minho tetap tak bergerak. Sedahsyat itukah efek dari ulangan matematika tersebut?

"Zhoumi, ayo makan~" kali ini Donghae menyentuh pundak namja di sebelah Minho bermaksud untuk mengguncangnya juga, tapi belum sempat Donghae mengguncangnya,

BRUUKK!

"Kyaaa!" Donghae berteriak kaget karena tiba-tiba Zhoumi terjatuh dari kursi. Teriakan Donghae membuat semua penghuni kelas itu tersadar.

"Dia memang seperti itu, biarkan saja," ujar Minho yang sudah sadar dari ke-patung-annya (?). Donghae hanya memandang ngeri ke arah Zhoumi yang masih tak bergerak di lantai.

"Zhoumi Ge~" tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja imut dari arah pintu kelas, dibelakangnya ada dua namja lain yang tak kalah imutnya. Ahh, kumpulan para uke manis.

"Ah, Henly-ah," Zhoumi langsung terbangun dari acara tidur di lantainya dan segera menyusul namja berpipi chubby yang memanggilnya.

"Eh, kenapa dia langsung sadar saat namja itu memanggilnya?" heran Donghae pada Zhoumi.

"Tentu saja, Zhoumi kan menyukai namja itu. Eh, Taemin chagi, mau mengajakku makan, eoh?" Minho menaikturunkan kedua alisnya genit melihat Taemin dan Ryeowook berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ani, aku dan Wookie cuma mengantar Henry-ah, katanya ia ingin bercerita pada Zhoumi Ge," jawab Taemin polos yang langsung membuat Minho pundung, jika ini komik maka di sekeliling Minho akan terdapat warna hitam. Melihat itu Donghae tertawa tertahan, kasihan sekali Minho mempunyai namjachingu sepolos ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan saja, biar Henry dan Zhoumi Ge di sini saja," ajak Ryeowook pada 2Min dan Donghae.

###

'Lho, itu kan Kibum' batin Donghae saat melihat ke arah luar jendela caffetaria. Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon belakang sekolah sambil memakai earphone.

"Ah, aku pergi duluan, ne? Ppai~" Donghae beranjak dari kursi caffetaria untuk menyusul Kibum. Sepertinya ia ingin berterimakasih karena apa yang diajarkan Kibum tadi malam membuatnya bisa mengerjakan soal dengan mudah.

Donghae hampir saja berteriak untuk memanggil Kibum, tapi segera diurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah damai Kibum. Terlihat Kibum sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon yang rindang, sesekali angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajah tampan dan rambut hitam legamnya.

Perlahan Donghae duduk di samping Kibum, tak mau membuat Kibum terganggu olehnya. Ia ikut menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang menyapa wajahnya. Kibum yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui ada seseorang disebelahnya pun membuka matanya dan melirik Donghae yang berada disampingnya, ia tersenyum sekilas dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Di saat yang bersamaan Donghae membuka matanya dan sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah damai Kibum.

"Apa dia tertidur?" gumam Donghae sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

Lama ia memandangi wajah Kibum yang masih juga terpejam, pandangannya menelusuri dengan teliti tiap lekuk wajah Kibum yang tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi. Wajah putih bersihnya, kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan bola mata hitamnya, hidung mancungnya, lalu.. bibirnya yang semerah darah yang pernah Donghae rasakan di dalam mimpinya *padahal beneran*.

Ahh, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Lee Donghae? Apa kau sedang terpesona oleh Kibum? Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir pikiran-pikiran tentang namja di depannya. Ia segera menutup wajahnya yang kini memerah akibat malu sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, tak ia sadari Kibum sedang menyeringai kecil mengintip tingkah Donghae yang begitu lucu.

"Ahh, aku pergi saja deh," baru saja Donghae akan berdiri, tiba-tiba Kibum menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Di sini saja," ucap Kibum masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Eh, jadi kau tahu aku ada di sini? Kenapa diam saja daritadi?" Donghae kaget melihat bahwa Kibum ternyata menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi Kibum tidak menjawab, ia masih terpejam dengan tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Donghae, sepertinya ia tak ingin Donghae pergi meninggalkannya. Donghae menyerah, ia duduk kembali seperti posisinya semula, menyenderkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di batang pohon.

"Bonamana.. Bonamana.. Bonamana.."

"Kibum-ah, jam istirahatnya sudah selesai. Kajja kita masuk," ujar Donghae saat mendengar bel masuk berbunyi, namun Kibum masih saja duduk santai.

"Ani,"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?" Donghae mulai panik, ia dan Kibum bisa kena hukuman jika ketahuan membolos pelajaran.

"Biarkan saja," lagi-lagi Kibum menjawab dengan sangat santai dan singkat. Dan lagi-lagi juga Donghae menyerah, ia memejamkan matanya kembali, menikmati semilir angin yang tak bosan menyapa wajahnya.

Pukk..

Kibum mendorong pelan kepala Donghae agar bersandar di bahunya. Donghae mendongak heran menatap Kibum namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mulai menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Kibum. Jika dilihat dari belakang, benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang romantis, dengan pemandangan danau indah yang berada di depan mereka. Ahh, so sweet sekali.

Klikk..

Tanpa Kibum dan Donghae sadari ada dua namja yang tak jauh dari mereka kini sedang ber-smirk ria memandang hasil jepret-(?)an mereka.

"Mati kau Kim Kibum," ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil memasukkan handphone touchscreennya ke dalam saku celananya kemudian segera berjalan menuju kelas.

###

# Class XII-4

"Apa kau menyukai Heechul?" tanya Hangeng to the point pada Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya, sepertinya kelas mereka sedang jam kosong sehingga mereka bebas mengobrol sekarang.

"Ani, sebenarnya aku tertarik pada Jaejoong, hehe," jawab Yunho sambil setengah berbisik, takut jika Heechul yang tak jauh darinya dapat mendengar ucapannya, bisa-bisa ia tak akan pernah melihat matahari lagi setelahnya, ganas eoh?

"Ah, syukurlah," tanpa sadar Hangeng berkata sambil menghembuskan nafas lega, membuat Yunho memicingkan matanya curiga. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Hangeng menjadi gugup sendiri.

"Eh, ani. Aku tak menyukainya kok!" bantah Hangeng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Yunho.

"Ahh, padahal aku kan tak bilang kau menyukainya. Kenapa kau gugup juga?" goda Yunho yang membuat Hangeng semakin panik.

"Ani, ani. Kau salah paham," Hangeng masih berusaha mengelak.

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya," Yunho menepuk-nepuk bahu Hangeng sambil tersenyum, membuat Hangeng menatap Yunho seperti seorang dewa penolong.

"Jinjja?" mata Hangeng berbinar-binar senang dan membuatnya terlihat seperti err.. UKE!

"Ya! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Kau harus terlihat seperti SEME SEJATI! Apa kau mau jika kau yang menjadi ukenya?" peringat Yunho sambil menekankan kata 'SEME SEJATI', dan apa-apaan maksudnya pertanyaan yang terakhir itu? Seorang Tan Hangeng yang tampan rupawan menjadi uke dari seorang Kim Heechul yang cantik jelita? Ohh, demi apapun membayangkan saja Hangeng tak sanggup, bersyukurlah ia tak mempunyai penyakit berkhayal seperti Donghae.

"Ehm.. tentu saja aku yang akan menjadi semenya," Hangeng kini menegakkan tubuhnya, bersikap layaknya seorang Seme High Quality.

###

# Class X-3

"Kibum dimana? Kenapa dia tak ada?" bisik Henry pada Taemin dan Ryeowook yang berada di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi saat kami ke caffetaria dia juga tidak ada," jawab Taemin menanggapi pertanyaan Henry.

"Kau rindu padanya, eoh?" goda Ryeowook sambil menoel (?) dagu Henry, kemudian dengan cepat ia segera berbalik mengadap depan kembali. Membuat pipi Henry bersemu merah karena malu.

"Hehe.. Oh ya, kalian tahu? Tadi setelah aku bercerita tentang Kibum pada Zhoumi Ge, kenapa dia jadi mendiamkanku ya? Apa aku salah?" lirih Henry sambil menunduk, bagaimanapun ia sudah menyayangi Zhoumi sebagai Gegenya.

"Ah, pasti ia cemburu. Apa kau tak sadar juga kalau Zhoumi Ge itu menyukaimu?" selama ini Ryeowook mengamati kalau Zhoumi memang menyimpan rasa pada Henry, terlihat dari tatapan mata dan juga sikapnya yang akan sangat lembut pada Henry.

"Zhoumi Ge kan Gegeku, pasti dia juga menganggap aku sebagai dongsaengnya," kilah Henry membuat Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan.

BRAAAKKK..

"Annyeong, Seonsaeng!" teriak dua namja berwajah iblis dengan senyum evil yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan bergidik ngeri #digetok.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat, hah?" tanya Shindong Seonsaengnim pada kedua namja itu, sepertinya aura iblis mereka sama sekali tak berpengaruh padanya.

"Lebih baik terlambat daripada membolos," ucap Kyuhyun menantang, dia mau membuat masalah dengan gurunya, eoh?

"Lihat nih, murid baru itu sedang membolos," kali ini Changmin menyodorkan ponsel miliknya. Seketika wajah Shindong Seonsaeng langsung memerah menahan emosi.

'Rasakan pembalasanku Kim Kibum' batin ChangKyu bersamaan. Kompak sekali -_-

###

"Kau istirahat saja," perintah Kibum pada Donghae yang kini sudah kelelahan menyapu lapangan yang luasnya melebihi lapangan sepak bola.

Ahh, sepertinya ia dan Donghae sedang dihukum untuk membersihkan lapangan akibat ketahuan membolos. Sebenarnya tidak akan ketahuan sih kalau saja tidak ada yang mengadu, siapa lagi kalau bukan duo evil itu? Dalam hati ia sedikit mengumpat dan menyumpah serapahi kedua namja yang sepertinya tak pernah bosan menganggu hidup tenangnya itu. Cuma sedikit sih, karena kalau Kibum pikir-pikir hukuman ini tak buruk juga. Setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari pelajaran Shindong Seonsaeng yang membosankan baginya karena ia sudah menguasai sepenuhnya. Dan.. tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga senang karena hukuman ini bisa membuatnya berduaan ehem dengan Donghae.

"Ani, aku masih sanggup kok," jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum ceria, berusaha menutupi bahwa dirinya benar-benar sudah lelah.

"Terserah," Kibum kembali melanjutkan acara menyapunya sebelum sinar matahari semakin menyengat.

"Kibum! Aku sudah tak sanggup! Ini benar-benar melelahkan!" teriak Donghae histeris, kontras sekali dengan sikapnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia masih sanggup barusan. Kibum hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Aku akan membeli minum dulu, kau beristirahatlah," sekali lagi Kibum menyuruh Donghae untuk beristirahat. Setelah Donghae menurut, ia segera menuju caffetaria untuk membeli minuman untuknya dan Donghae.

Setelah membeli dua minuman kaleng dingin, Kibum segera kembali menuju tempat Donghae beristirahat. Namun dilihatnya kini Donghae tertidur di bangku pinggir lapangan. Kibum tak tega membangunkannya, ia menaruh minuman itu di samping Donghae kemudian melanjutkan hukumannya sebelum diberi hukuman tambahan lagi karena tak segera menyelesaikannya.

"Ckckck.. Kasihan yah yang dihukum," sindir Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Kibum yang sudah selesai menyapu lapangan.

"Duh, pesona seorang Kim Kibum nggak luntur tuh kena keringat?" tambah Kyuhyun melihat seragam Kibum basah oleh keringat.

"Pesonaku permanen, tak akan luntur," balas Kibum cuek sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan tangannya. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa namja berstatus uke maupun seme yang menyodorkan tissu dan minuman dingin kepadanya, Kibum menyeringai ke arah ChangKyu yang kini hanya bisa cengo. Lihat, pesona Kim Kibum selalu terpancar dalam keadaan apapun.

###

"Ya! Donghae! Kenapa kau tertidur di sini?" Minho berusaha membangunkan Donghae yang masih tertidur di bangku pinggir lapangan, ternyata Kibum membiarkannya begitu saja -_-

"Ini jam olah raga, kau harus berganti baju olah raga. Ppali!" kali ini giliran Zhoumi yang berusaha membangunkan Donghae.

"Tapi aku harus menyapu dulu," racau Donghae tak jelas dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Lapangannya sudah bersih kok. Ppali, cepat ganti baju, kami tunggu di lapangan basket," Minho menarik tangan Donghae hingga ia jatuh dari bangku, kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"MWOO! Lapangannya sudah bersih?" teriak Donghae langsung terbangun dari tidurnya setelah dapat mencerna ucapan Minho. Itu berarti Kibum yang membersihkan semuanya? Lapangan seluas ini, hanya Kibum seorang diri yang membersihkannya, sedangkan ia enak-enak tidur? Ahh, Donghae benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Tapi Kibum juga salah, tega sekali ia membiarkan Donghae tertidur di bangku lapangan seorang diri. Pokoknya nanti malam ia akan meminta penjelasan dari Kibum.

###

Jam pelajaran sudah berganti jam istirahat, begitu pula dengan pelajaran olah raga kelas XI-4 yang telah berakhir. Seluruh siswa segera menuju ruang ganti, ada juga yang langsung menuju caffetaria untuk sekedar menghilangkan dahaga. Tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang masih belum beranjak dari lapangan basket. Mungkin ia masih ingin berlatih memasukkan benda bulat berwarna orange bergaris hitam itu ke dalam ring.

"Hah, jelas saja Zhoumi dan Minho dapat memasukkan bola dengan mudah. Mereka kan tinggi sekali, lompat sedikit saja pasti langsung bisa masuk," gerutu Donghae –siswa yang masih berlatih sendiri- sambil memungut bola yang barusan ia lemparkan ke arah ring, namun tidak masuk. Seharusnya ia menuruti kata eommanya saat kecil untuk rajin minum susu setiap hari, dengan begitu saat ini ia akan menjadi pemain basket proffesional dan juga tak akan merasa seperti 'anak kecil' saat berjalan berdampingan dengan Zhoumi dan Minho.

"Butuh bantuan?" ucap seseorang menangkap bola lemparan Donghae yang terpental ke arahnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" jawab Donghae cuek dengan nada yang terkesan meremehkan. Dia sedang sangat kesal sekarang, tenaganya hampir habis untuk berlatih tapi tak satu pun ia dapat mencetak satu skor saja.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan gaya angkuh kemudian dengan satu tangan ia melemparkan bola itu ke arah ring, dan hupp.. bola itu masuk dengan tepat. Seketika raut kesal Donghae berubah menjadi raut bahagia.

"Ahh, ajari aku, ne?" Donghae memasang fishy eyesnya yang biasanya mampu meluluhkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Tentu, tapi aku harus mengetahui namamu terlebih dulu,"

"Lee Donghae imnida,"

"Shim Changmin imnida. Nah, kajja kita mulai latihannya," Changmin segera berjalan menuju depan ring dan mulai mengajarkan tekhnik yang benar dalam memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring pada Donghae.

"Cih, kuno sekali caranya mengajak berkenalan. Dasar playboy idiot!" umpat Kyuhyun dari kursi penonton. Tadinya ia ingin bermain basket bersama Changmin, namun saat Changmin melihat ada Donghae yang berlatih sendiri jiwa playboynya muncul. Jadi, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menjadi penonton saja daripada ikut bermain dengan mereka.

"Pertama-tama kau harus memegang bolanya seperti ini, jangan terlalu rapat, sisakan sedikit rongga diantara bola dan telapak tanganmu," Changmin mencontohkan cara memegang bola dan Donghae mengikutinya.

"Ani, itu terlalu rapat. Nah, begini," seketika Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya, terlihat Changmin dengan seenak jidatnya berdiri dibelakang Donghae dan menuntun tangan Donghae untuk memegang bola dengan benar. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, jarak wajah mereka juga sangat dekat.

BRAAKK..

Kyuhyun membanting pintu dan segera keluar dari lapangan basket indoor tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak tahan melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Awas saja kau Shim Changmin," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

###

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, terlihat Donghae sedang tiduran di kasur empuknya sambil menatap gelisah handphonenya. Sesekali ia terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu, namun dengan cepat di hapusnya kembali dan mulai mengganti dengan kata yang lain. Hal itu terus terulang hingga suara Sungmin menginterupsi kegiatan tak pentingnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Lama-lama aku jengah melihatmu seperti itu," Sungmin mengarahkan kursor laptopnya ke option 'PAUSE' untuk menghentikan drama 'Rooftop Prince' yang sedang ditontonnya dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur Donghae.

"Aku bingung, Minnie. Aku ingin menemui Kibum tapi bagaimana kata-katanya yang tepat?" adu Donghae sambil bangkit dan menunjukkan layar handphonenya yang masih kosong. Sungmin segera merebutnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata dengan cepat lalu memilih option 'Send' dan menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"Eh? Apa yang kau tu- MWO?!" Donghae langsung berteriak histeris begitu membaca apa yang ditulis oleh Sungmin.

'Kencan yuk!' Donghae memandang horor ke arah layar handphonenya. Dia berusaha membatalkan pengirimannya, tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Handphonenya berdering, menunjukkan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk, apa itu balasan dari Kibum? Demi apapun, Donghae benar-benar tak berani membacanya. Jadi ia menyerahkannya pada Sungmin agar ia saja yang membukanya.

'Taman belakang' senyum kelinci Sungmin mengembang. Ia segera menyuruh Donghae bersiap-siap untuk segera menyusul Kibum di taman belakang asrama. Ahh, sepertinya ia berhasil menjadi seorang cupid, eoh?

"Ppai~ selamat menikmati acara kencanmu~" Sungmin mendorong punggung Donghae untuk keluar dari kamar mereka. Donghae menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tak perduli. Akhirnya dengan segala keberaniannya yang ada, ia menuju taman belakang. Dieratkannya jaket yang kini membalut tubuhnya, malam ini benar-benar dingin.

"Mi-mian aku terlambat," ucap Donghae terbata melihat Kibum yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memakai earphone.

"Ta-tadi yang mengirim pesan itu Sungmin," Donghae berusaha menjelaskan agar terjadi kesalahan. Tanpa disadari oleh Donghae, raut ekspresi Kibum menjadi kecewa, tapi itu hanya sebentar saja sebelum ia memasang kembali wajah dinginnya.

"Ah ya, apa tadi siang kau yang menyapu semua halamannya. Mian, bukannya membantu aku malah ketiduran," lagi-lagi Donghae meminta maaf pada Kibum, ia juga kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak memaafkanmu," jawab Kibum dingin. Membuat Donghae semakin menunduk dan merasa bersalah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Donghae lirih, setitik air mata menetes dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Temani aku keluar," Kibum masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Ta-tapi kita kan tidak boleh keluar dari asrama," Donghae bimbang sekarang, ia takut jika dirinya dan Kibum akan mendapat hukuman lagi jika melanggar peraturan. Namun disisi lain ia juga ingin Kibum memaafkannya.

Sreeekk..

Kibum mengambil tangga dan menaruhnya tepat di bawah tembok yang membatasinya dengan dunia luar.

###

Tik.. Tik.. Tik..

"Sebaiknya kita berteduh dahulu," ujar Kibum lembut kemudian berjalan menuju halte bus diikuti Donghae di belakangnya. Diam memandang hujan, hanya itu yang mereka lakukan di halte bus yang hanya ada mereka berdua ini. Sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berbicara. Beberapa tempat hiburan telah mereka kunjungi, Donghae dapat melihat wajah lain dari seorang Kim Kibum yang terkenal dingin, yaitu raut kebebasan, seperti tahanan yang terbebas dari penjara. Mungkin ia penat dengan segala aturan-aturan di asrama, mungkin ia butuh kebebasan, dan mungkin juga inilah sifat asli Kibum yang tertutupi oleh kedinginannya.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Kibum memecah keheningan. Donghae menoleh ke arah Kibum yang mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas awan, memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lembut, menikmati sensasi aroma hujan yang begitu menyenangkan. Sejenak Donghae terpukau, wajah Kibum benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan. Tanpa disadari detak jantung Donghae semakin cepat.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab?" alis Kibum mengernyit heran karena tak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Kibum membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Donghae, seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang. Dengan cepat ia merangkul Donghae, berusaha melindunginya.

"Apa yang dilakukan dua namja manis di sini malam-malam, huh?" tanya seorang namja berperawakan sangar dengan senyum liciknya yang memuakkan. Memilih pergi, itulah yang dilakukan Kibum sekarang daripada harus menanggapi preman menjijikkan itu. Ia segera menarik tangan Donghae yang sudah gemetaran untuk pergi dari sana, namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, mereka telah dihadang oleh seorang preman lain yang tak kalah menjijikkannya dengan segala tato yang tercetak di kedua lengan berototnya.

"Eits, lebih baik kalian menemani kami dulu," ujar namja bertato itu dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Kalian manis melebihi yeoja," timpal namja yang tadi berada di belakang KiHae yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kami namja! Dasar Idiot!" hardik Kibum sambil berusaha melindungi Donghae di belakangnya.

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. Galak sekali," kini salah satu dari preman itu berusaha menggrepe-grepe Kibum dengan wajah mupengnya, tentu saja Kibum tak rela jika ia dinodai oleh preman yang memuakkan, lebih baik ia di grepe-grepe oleh Donghae. Eh? Kibum tersentak sendiri oleh pemikirannya yang mulai ngelantur, ia dan Donghae sedang dalam bahaya sekarang, kenapa malah memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya'?

Jduakk..

Dengan cepat Kibum menonjok wajah preman itu dengan tangan kanannya, membuatnya tersungkur dan darah mengalir deras dari gusi depannya karena dua gigi depannya patah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, HUH?" teriak preman lainnya dengan marah, ia segera mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke perut Kibum, membuat Kibum terpental ke belakang dan menubruk dinding halte.

"Biar aku urusi namja sok ini, lebih baik kau mengurus yang satunya," preman yang dipukul Kibum segera bangkit dan mulai menarik kerah baju Kibum.

"Kau mau macam-macam dengan kami, eh?" preman itu merogoh sakunya, mengambil pisau kecil dan mengarahkan bagian tajamnya tepat di pipi mulus Kibum, membuat sedikit goresan disana.

"ARGGHHH!" Donghae berteriak dan jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Preman yang mencengkram kerah Kibum segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan menyusul temannya yang menangani Donghae.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Entahlah, aku baru memegang bahunya tapi dia sudah seperti itu," kedua preman itu menatap heran pada Donghae yang kini menjambak rambutnya seperti kesakitan. Dengan ragu-ragu salah satu dari mereka mencoba menyentuh tangan Donghae.

Grebb..

Tanpa mereka sangka, Donghae mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan preman yang hampir menyentuhnya itu. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, terlihat kilatan marah dari tatapn matanya.

Kreeekk..

"ARGHH!" selanjutnya terdengar jeritan pilu saat Donghae mematahkan pergelangannya. Preman itu merintih kesakitan sambil memegang tangannya yang patah. Ia menatap nanar punggung tangannya yang bergelayut seperti tanpa tulang. Donghae mulai berdiri dan menghantam kepala preman itu dengan lututnya, darah mulai membanjiri jalanan karena kepala preman itu tepat menghantam pinggiran trotoar, namun segera bercampur dengan air hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

"Si-siapa kau! Tadi kau hanya namja lemah! Kenapa sekarang kau bisa melawan kami!" teriak preman satunya ketakutan, ia mundur perlahan saat dilihatnya Donghae semakin maju menuju arahnya.

Kreeekk..

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara patah tulang yang juga terdengar dari pemilik tulang yang sama dengan pelaku yang sama pula. Donghae menginjak leher preman yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, ia berjongkok dan mengambil pisau kecil yang masih berada di genggaman preman itu.

Craasshh..

Dengan ketepatan yang akurat, Donghae melempar pisau kecil itu dan tepat mengenai kaki preman satunya yang berusaha kabur dari Donghae. Ia pun terjatuh, ia masih berusaha melarikan diri dengan cara merangkak, tak memperdulikan kakinya yang masih tertancap oleh pisau kecil dan darah yang mengalir deras dari sana.

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku," mohonnya memelas. Seolah menulikan pendengarannya, Donghae mengambil sebatang balok kayu yang berada disampingnya. Ia mendekatinya perlahan dan mulai mengangkat kayu itu bersiap untuk menghantam kepala preman yang tengah ketakutan tersebut.

Greebbb..

"Hae, hentikan," ucap Kibum lembut dibelakang telinga Donghae, ia memeluk erat dari belakang tubuh namja yang lebih tua darinya namun tak pernah ia panggil dengan embel-embel 'Hyung' itu. Donghae terdiam, kesempatan itu segera digunakan oleh preman yang hampir terbunuh oleh kayu di tangan Donghae untuk kabur meski dengan langkah yang terseok-seok.

"Kau membuat mangsaku pergi," Donghae berkata dengan suara yang berat dan menakutkan, dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kibum.

"Kau mau menggantikannya mati di tanganku, eoh?" ucap Donghae dingin, benar-benar berbeda dengan Lee Donghae polos yang Kibum kenal. Kibum tahu, ini bukanlah Donghae yang ia kenal, entah apa yang terjadi pokoknya yang sekarang ini bukanlah Donghae yang ia lindungi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hae, sadarlah!" Kibum sedikit berteriak tepat di wajah Donghae, berusaha menyadarkan Donghae sekarang.

"Bersiaplah untuk kematianmu," Donghae mengangkat tinggi balok kayu yang masih berada di tangannya. Kibum hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah, jika memang ini akhir dari hidupnya, ia rela. Setidaknya ia terbunuh di tangan orang yang mulai ia cintai.

'Lho, kok tidak sakit?' tanya Kibum dalam hati saat ia tak merasakan apapun.

"Hei, bersyukurlah. Setidaknya ini bukan waktumu kehilangan nyawa," suara ini, ya Kibum mengenal suara ini. Segera ia membuka matanya, terlihat Hangeng yang sedang membopong tubuh Donghae yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ba-bagaimana kau ada di sini?" tanya Kibum heran. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa selamat.

"Untung aku datang di saat yang tepat. Nanti kujelaskan, sekarang kita ke rumah sakit dahulu, kulihat lukamu cukup parah," Hangeng segera memasukkan sapu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk membius Donghae ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ini, kau bawa Donghae. Biar aku yang menyetir mobil," Hangeng menyerahkan Donghae yang sedang pingsan pada Kibum.

"Ah ya, karena aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu, aku minta satu permintaan," Hangeng tiba-tiba berbalik menatap Kibum yang sedang menggendong Donghae ala bridal style.

"Apa yang kau minta?" tanya Kibum heran, semoga tidak menyusahkan, batinnya.

"Panggil aku 'Hyung', arra?" dan detik berikutnya Kibum sweatdrop.

"Hn.. arrasseo HYUNG," ujar Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan dan menekankan kata 'HYUNG'. Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

To Be Continue..

Balasan review :

**shetea vhateamach** : ini psikopat Hae uda muncul, tapi mian kalo kurang greget #jedukin kepala. Hehe. Gomawo :)

**Lullu48129** : iya nih Bum nyuri kesempatan :p liarnya jadi psikopat gitu. Gomawo :)

**blue minra** : iya, malang sekali duo evil itu #angguk-angguk kepala. Hihihi, Hae juga udah mulai ada rasa kok ke Bum. Yup, YunJae pokoknya tak akan terpisahkan. Tepat, itu adalah Jaejoong. Hehe. Gomawo:)

**hyukssoul** : ini udah muncul kok, tapi mian kalo kurang greget #getok kepala. Hihihi, tapi aku takut kalo ff ini alurnya bikin bosen. Aaa... makasi banget sarannya, bikin makin percaya diri buat ngelanjutin :D bakal diusahain deh, hoho. Gomawo :)

**isfa id **: hihihi, authornya masih polos sih, mau belajar dari video NC KiHae dulu #author yadong. Siapin kamera dulu kalo Bum narik Hae ke kamar :D baskomnya uda penuh belum? hihi. Tapi mian kalo adegan darahnya kurang greget #pundung. Gomawo :)

**laila r mubarok **: ahh, benarkah? :D tapi yang chap ini mengecewakan tidak? Iya nih, bahkan authornya pun suka sama Bum #digetok Hae. Han gege bakal dibantuin Yunho buat dapetin Chul kok, hihi. Gomawo :)

**MO ELF** : ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

**kihae dp26** : iya nih, author pun termasuk saingan Hae loh #digetok. Di chap ini gimana? Apa masih kurang KiHae momentnya? :D YunJae pokoknya gak akan terpisah kok, hihi. Gomawo :)

**lee jinri** : iya nih Bum nyuri ciuman Hae diam-diam. Di chap ini udah banyak belum? Gomawo :)

**Jung Soo Kyung** : chap ini udah panjang belum chingu? Ini udah muncul kok skandalnya, tapi baru dikit. Hehe. Gomawo :)

**chikakyu **: ini udah muncul kok, korban pertamanya preman jalanan. Hehe :p Gomawo :)

**arumfishy **: ChangKyu Cuma jahilin Bum kok :D hihi, ntar jadi HanRum dong :p Gomawo :)

**NaHaZa** : ini ChangHae nya udah :D tapi mian baru dikit. Ntar bakal ditambah kok. Gomawo :)

**HaeEun aegya Hae** : udah terkirim kok reviewnya :D hihi, benarkah ff ini lucu? :D tapi seru kalo bel sekolah kayak gitu :p ada kok, tapi Hyuk masih agak lama munculnya. Gomawo :)

**rinchaaan **: mian apdetnya lama, hehe. Gomawo :)

**ChwangMine95** : annyeong juga chingu, salam kenal :D hihi, benarkah? Ini Hae uda bermetamorfosis :D malah berantem sama Hae :p kalo ketahuan malah seru kan, Bum gak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi :p duo evil yang gak ada kapoknya #ikutandihajar. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

**dew'yellow **: mian, mian #pundung. Tapi di chap ini KiHae nya udah banyak belum? :D ini psikopatnya udah muncul. Gomawo :)

**Jmhyewon **:tapi ada yunho yang bakal bantuin hangeng kok :D hihi, tepat sekali, walo ChangKyu jahil tapi lebih jahilan Bum :D ini Hae udah muncl psikopatnya, tapi mian kalo kurang greget #digetok. Gomawo :)

Cuap-cuap author :

Kyaaa... benar-benar author minta ampun yang sebesar-besarnya karena telat update. Abisnya keasikan nonton drama 'Rooftop Prince' sih #ngeles. Mana Yoochun ganteng mampus lagi, aaahh.. pokoknya beneran bagus deh dramanya, lucu unik romantis #promosi.

Ah ya, author juga minta maaf kalo PSIKOPAT nya Hae kurang greget di chap ini. sebenarnya pengen bikin Death Chara sih, tapi gak tega juga. Bakal author usahain chap depan lebih greget dari chap sebelumnya.

Gomawo :)


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : All Members Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry, SHINee, DBSK, JYJ.

Summary : Ternyata dibalik wajah polos seorang Lee Donghae, tersimpan kepribadian sesosok psikopat yang tak kenal belas kasih. Apa yang membuatnya memiliki kepribadian ganda?

KiHae Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, Alur ruwet, Humor maksa, Genrenya campur aduk. Ini adalah fanfic pertama author, yang baru mulai berkecimpung(?) dalam dunia per-fanfic-an. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para senior-senior yang baik hati, supaya aku bisa mengetahui letak ke-gaje-an fanfic abal ini.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Crime (dikit)

Rating : T

.

.

.

Be My Namja

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

Hospital, Seoul.

Saturday, September 22, 2012.

09.00 p.m.

'Hae, sadarlah,' batin Kibum sambil menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang kini terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Ia tak terlalu memperdulikan lukanya sendiri yang cukup parah, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah ingin agar Donghae cepat sadar.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?' lirih Kibum dalam hati. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat Donghae menjadi seperti itu.

Krriieett..

"Kibum, apa Hae sudah sadar?" tanya Hangeng begitu masuk, ia baru saja keluar untuk mengurusi administrasi. Kibum cepat-cepat melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Donghae.

"Eh, belum. Oh iya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku saat di halte tadi," Kibum berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Hangeng sepertinya tahu kalau ia menggenggam tangan Donghae barusan.

"Aku tak mendengarnya~" Hangeng bersenandung sambil menutup telinganya berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapan Kibum. Melihat itu Kibum mendengus sebal.

"Hangeng HYUNG yang paling TAMPAN, bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa kau berada disana tadi?" ulang Kibum sekali lagi dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Hangeng terkikik, namun ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum saat dilihatnya Kibum mulai memandangnya dengan tajam.

Flashback

"Yunho, aku lapar. Ayo kita makan," ajak Hangeng pada Yunho yang sedang asik ber-smsan ria, dengan Jaejoong mungkin?

"Mianhae, aku ada janji belajar bersama dengan Jaejae, hehe. Kenapa tak bersama Heechul saja sekalian mendekatinya?" usul Yunho sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan merangkak mendekati Hangeng.

"A-ah, ani. Aku belum siap," Hangeng mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya gugup di depan wajah Yunho.

"Kalau kau tak segera bertindak, ia tak akan tahu tentang perasaanmu," Yunho menggenggam kedua bahu Hangeng dan menatapnya serius dengan mata musangnya yang tajam, membuat Hangeng merasa terintimidasi.

"Ba-baiklah," akhirnya Hangeng mengikuti juga apa kata Yunho.

'Fighting!' itulah kata penyemangat yang diucapkan Yunho sebelum ia berjalan menuju kamar Heechul.

'Ah, aku benar-benar gugup. Apa aku mengajak Hae saja? Nanti saat aku sudah tak merasa gugup aku bisa menyuruhnya pergi. Hehehe~' batin Hangeng sambil tertawa senang. Benar-benar hyung yang 'BAIK', eoh? -_-

"Mwo? Ia kencan bersama Kibum?" kaget Hangeng saat ia mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Ne, mereka ada di taman belakang sekarang,"

'Di mana mereka?' Hangeng terus mencari ke setiap sudut taman yang memungkinkan Kibum dan Donghae berada di sana. Namun nihil, ia sama sekali tak menemukan mereka. Tapi ia melihat sebuah tangga yang.. mengarah keluar? Mungkinkah mereka pergi keluar asrama dengan memanjat tangga ini? Tak mau berlama-lama, Hangeng segera berlari menuju kamar Yesung, sang ketua OSIS untuk meminjam mobil dan diijinkan untuk keluar dengan sedikit kebohongan yang ia buat. Ia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka, terutama Donghae jika..

"Ahh, bukankah itu mereka? MWOO? Apa yang dilakukan Hae? Mengapa ia mengangkat kayu seperti ingin memukul Kibum?" Hangeng segera mengambil botol berisi cairan pembius dan menuangkannya dalam sapu tangan.

Flashback End

"Jadi Hyung menyukai Heechul Hyung?" tanggap Kibum pada cerita Hangeng.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menanggapi di bagian itu?" Hangeng merasa malu sekarang, seharusnya ia tak perlu menceritakan seruntut dan sedetail itu pada Kibum.

"Aku teman Heechul Hyung sejak kecil, jadi aku mengetahui segalanya tentang dia. Apa Hyung tak ingin meminta bantuanku?" Kibum kini melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan juga menyilangkan kakinya, bersikap songong eoh? Sepertinya ia mulai terkontaminasi oleh kesongongan dan keevilan duo ChangKyu.

"Jinjja?" raut wajah Hangeng benar-benar bersinar sekarang, sepertinya ia melupakan rasa malunya yang barusan.

"Tentu, asal aku tak perlu memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'Hyung' lagi. Aku tak terbiasa, pengecualian untuk Heechul Hyung,"

"Ayolah, kau harus tetap memanggilku 'Hyung', bukankah kau akan menjadi dongsaeng iparku?" goda Hangeng sambil menaikturunkan kedua alisnya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya?"

"Bukankah kau dan Hae tadi sedang berkencan? Berarti kalian sepasang kekasih, kan?"

"A-ani, kami tak berkencan," Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sudahlah, aku merestui hubungan kalian. Karena itu kau harus membantuku mendekati Heechul, eoh?" pinta Hangeng dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Jadi kau merestui karena ada maunya? Cih," kesal Kibum, namun di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia merasa senang karena mendapat dukungan positif dari orang terdekat Donghae.

"Ayolah~ Aku akan membantumu juga untuk membuat Donghae tak akan berpaling darimu," Hangeng masih berusaha untuk membujuk Kibum rupanya.

"Tanpa bantuanmu pun aku bisa melakukannya. Ah, tapi baiklah aku akan membantumu," dan selanjutnya Hangeng berteriak kegirangan membuat Donghae sedikit berguling karena merasa terusik. Ah iya, kenapa Kibum bisa lupa kalau ada Donghae disini?

"Emm.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Donghae?" akhirnya Kibum mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terus mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Pertanyaan itu membuat ekspresi Hangeng tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Kuharap setelah aku memberitahu padamu, kau tak akan menghindari Hae. Tetaplah berpura-pura seperti kau tak tahu apa-apa. Bisakah?" Hangeng tak mau jika Kibum –orang yang menurut Hangeng telah dicintai Donghae- menjauhi Donghae.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kibum yakin. Semoga bukan hal buruk yang terjadi pada Donghae, batin Kibum. Melihat sorot keyakinan yang terpancar dari bola mata Kibum membuat Hangeng benar-benar yakin bahwa Kibum memang tulus dengan dongsaengnya.

"Sebenarnya ia memiliki kepribadian ganda," lirih Hangeng sambil membenarkan selimut Donghae dan mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Ke-kepribadian ganda? Bagaimana bisa?" jadi dibalik sikap Donghae yang hiperaktif dan polos itu terdapat kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik?

"Karena kenangan masa lalunya yang buruk, ia menjadi seperti ini," Hangeng memandang sendu ke arah Donghae yang kini mulai menggeliat gelisah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan masa la-"

"Ngghh," ucapan Kibum terpotong oleh Donghae yang kini terbangun dan mengerjabkan matanya kemudian memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

"Hangeng Gege, Kibum-ah, ini dimana?" Donghae bertanya melihat dirinya dan mereka berada di tempat yang bukan asrama mereka.

"Ah, kau tadi pingsan. Jadi kami membawamu kemari," Kibum membantu Donghae untuk duduk.

"Apa kau sudah baikan, Hae? Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama, ini sudah malam," Hangeng membantu memapah Donghae yang menganggukkan kepalannya menyetujui untuk kembali ke asrama. Sekilas ia berbisik pada Kibum.

'Besok temui aku saat pulang,' Kibum mengangguk saat dapat membaca gerak bibir Hangeng. Ia segera membantu Hangeng untuk memapah Donghae.

###

# Class X-3

"Minho Hyung~ jangan ngambek, ne~" sekilas Henry melirik ke arah Taemin yang sedang menerapkan jurus bbuing-bbuingnya untuk membujuk Minho agar tak marah lagi. Entah apa yang membuat Pangeran Kodok tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Taemin. Henry memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat biasa dan sudah sering terjadi. Pasti gara-gara kepolosan namja aegyo itu yang membuat Minho ngambek seperti sekarang.

"Wookie, kau tahu? Suaramu benar-benar indah seperti Ryeowook Super Junior," kini Henry berganti melirik couple yang sedang dalam masa-masa pendekatan sejak ada kelas musik kemarin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan YeWook?

"Ah, suara Hyung juga indah. Lebih indah dari Yesung Super Junior," Ryeowook giliran memuji suara indah milik sunbaenye dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Melihat itu Henry mendengus sebal, ia sendirian sekarang. Lagipula dimana gegenya yang seperti koala itu? Biasanya Zhoumi akan menemaninya mengobrol atau makan di caffetaria saat 2Min sedang berduaan. Dan lagi, bukankah di mana ada Minho pasti ada Zhoumi? Mereka kan tiang listrik yang takkan terpisahkan meski badai petir menyerang #digetok.

"Minho Ge, dimana Zhoumi Ge?" Henry bertanya pada Minho yang kini sedang mencubit gemas pipi Taemin, sepertinya jurus bbuing-bbuing Taemin mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan 'mari-ngambek-karena-memiliki-namjachingu-polos' milik Minho.

"Tuh," dengan cuek Minho menunjuk arah luar dengan dagunya karena ia masih menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menguyel-uyel (?) pipi chubby Taemin. Melihat itu Henry menggembungkan pipinya sebal, dengan cepat ia menjitak kepala Minho dan segera berlari keluar sebelum Minho memarahinya.

"YA! Aish appo~" Minho berteriak sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin akan terdapat benjolan disana. Ia sedikit meringis sekarang. Walau Henry bertubuh mungil namun jitakannya tak main-main juga, semoga posisi kepalanya tak berubah karenanya.

Chu~

"Sudah tak sakit kan, Hyung?" dan selanjutnya Minho hanya mematung, sudah tak diperdulikan lagi rasa sakit yang hinggap di kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi barusan? Taemin, namjachingunya yang paling polos se-SM High School itu mengecupnya? Mengecup tanpa Minho yang meminta, tanpa Minho yang mengawali, tanpa Minho yang memulai. Melainkan mengecupnya karena Taemin yang melakukannya sendiri. Meski hanya sebuah kecupan yang dilakukan di kepalanya, setidaknya itu benar-benar membuat Minho serasa ngebelah atmosfer berlapis-lapis, meluncur bareng paus akrobatik, terus ngebut menuju rasi bintang paliiing manis.

"Hyung?" Taemin mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Minho, membuat Minho segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Namun sebuah ide melintas dalam benaknya,

"Disini juga sakit, chagi~" rengek Minho sambil menunjuk bibirnya, membuat Taemin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bukankah yang dipukul kepala Hyung? Kenapa bibirnya juga?"

"Tapi rasa sakitnya sekarang berpindah kesini, chagiya~" Minho masih kekeuh merengek pada Taemin.

"Hah! Gawat! Bisa-bisa nanti rasa sakitnya menyebar. Kajja, kita harus ke ruang kesehatan, Hyung!" ujar Taemin panik sambil menarik-narik tangan Minho untuk segera berdiri. Ternyata sedari tadi Yesung dan Ryeowook mendegar pembicaraan mereka, dan mereka hanya sweatdrop melihat Taemin yang kini berusaha memapah Minho yang tak sakit apapun. Ahh.. Lee Taemin, sekali polos tetap polos, eoh?

###

Henry sedang celingak-celinguk mencari Zhoumi yang entah dimana. Ia mencari sesuai dengan arah yang ditunjukkan Minho. Tapi dimana gegenya itu? Jangan-jangan Minho hanya asal menunjuk arah?

'Huh, tahu begitu lebih baik tadi aku menjitaknya lebih keras,' batin Henry sebal.

"Eh, itu dia Zhoumi Ge!" raut wajah Henry berubah senang saat melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa siswa lain. Baru saja Henry akan menghampiri Zhoumi, tiba-tiba Kibum melintas di hadapannya.

"Kibum-ah, kudengar kau kemarin dihukum. Aigoo! Apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu?" reflek Henry menyentuh pipi Kibum yang tertutupi oleh plester, membuat Kibum sedikit meringis karena Henry menyentuhnya secara tiba-tiba dan cukup kencang.

"E-eh, mianhae. Gwaenchana?" dengan cepat Henry menarik tangannya karena khawatir telah membuat Kibum kesakitan. Kibum hanya menatapnya datar kemudian pergi begitu saja, Henry bermaksud mengejarnya untuk meminta maaf karena mengira Kibum marah karenanya, tapi ia teringat sesuatu..

"Eh, bukankah aku kemari untuk mencari Zhoumi Ge?" tanya Henry pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian berbalik arah dan segera berlari kecil menyusul tempat Zhoumi.

"Bukankah tadi Zhoumi Ge ada di sini?" Henry bertanya pada salah satu sunbaenya yang tadi terlihat mengobrol bersama Zhoumi.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia bilang ingin pergi,"

"Pergi kemana, Ge?"

"Aku tak tahu,"

'Ah, kemana Zhoumi Ge pergi?' batin Henry sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan Gegenya sekarang.

Sementara itu di dekat danau belakang..

Zhoumi berjalan perlahan sembari meremas erat di bagian letak jantungnya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Bukan, ia tak mempunyai penyakit jantung, hanya saja dadanya terasa sangat sesak saat melihat pemandangan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Saat ia tak sengaja melihat Henry memegang pipi Kibum dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa memerdulikan tatapan beberapa siswa yang terlihat khawatir akan keadaannya. Tak jarang ada beberapa namja yang bertanya tentang keadaannya dan menawarinya ke ruang kesehatan, namun ia hanya menggeleng lemah dan tetap meneruskan jalannya dengan kepala menunduk. Hingga..

BYUUURR..

Zhoumi dapat merasakan aliran air yang memaksa menerobos rongga hidungnya, membuatnya tak dapat bernafas karena kehilangan pasokan oksigen. Pemandangan terakhir yang dapat ia lihat dari dalam danau jernih itu adalah beberapa namja yang berlari panik menghampirinya, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

###

'Berikan minuman ini pada Donghae,' kata-kata Hangeng itulah yang membuat Kibum kini sedang berada di depan pintu kelas XI-4, ia sedang ragu-ragu untuk menemui Donghae sekarang. Bukan, bukannya ia takut dengan Donghae karena kejadian semalam. Ia hanya gengsi jika Donghae mengira kalau ia perhatian dengan Donghae. Cukup lama Kibum terdiam di ambang pintu, melakukan perdebatan dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei, berikan ini pada Donghae," akhirnya Kibum memilih untuk tidak memberikannya secara langsung pada Donghae. Kibum menyerahkan botol kaca berukuran sedang itu pada seorang namja tinggi yang kebetulan akan memasuki kelas XI-4. Kemudian Kibum segera pergi menuju kelasnya kembali.

"Bukankah itu Kibum? Apa yang diberikannya?" celetuk namja lain yang baru saja datang menghampiri namja tinggi itu.

"Kau kenal dengannya, chagi?" tanya Minho –namja tinggi- pada namja yang telah membuatnya malu di ruang kesehatan barusan, segera saja ia berlari meninggalkan ruang kesehatan untuk kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Dia teman sekelasku, Hyung," jawab Taemin yang lupa akan alasan mengapa ia mengejar Minho, apalagi kalau bukan menyuruh Minho kembali ke ruang kesehatan dan mempermalukan Minho lagi?

"MWO! Jadi dia hoobae? Kurang ajar sekali dia berani menyuruhku!" Minho ternyata mengira kalau Kibum adalah sunbaenya, maka dari itu dia hanya diam dan menurut saja. Andai saja tadi dia tahu bahwa itu adalah hoobaenya, pasti Minho akan memarahinya.

###

Kibum berjalan santai menuju ruang kelasnya, sebenarnya ia ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Donghae sekarang. Namun gengsi namja es itu memang terlalu tinggi hanya untuk sekedar memberi botol berisi minuman vitamin itu pada Donghae. Bukankah jika ia mau memberikannya secara langsung, ia bisa mengetahui keadaan Donghae? Lagipula itu juga titipan dari Hangeng, jadi Donghae pasti tak akan curiga kalau Kibum perhatian dengannya. Ah, dasar namja datar tanpa ekspresi dengan tingkat kegengsian yang tingginya melebihi duo tiang listrik #senggolZhouMin.

"Ne, saya akan terus mengawasinya," Kibum segera menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara seorang namja yang sedang berbisik melalui handphone. Kibum memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan menguping pembicaraan namja yang belum Kibum ketahui karena posisinya yang membelakangi. Ia tahu ini bukan urusannya, dan biasanya ia tidak akan peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Tapi sepertinya ia cukup penasaran juga dengan apa yang dibicarakan namja itu.

"Sejauh ini ia hanya dekat dengan seorang namja berbadan tinggi dan dua namja lain yang sepertinya adalah teman dekat," lapor namja itu sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto yang kini berada di tangannya, didalamnya terdapat foto tiga orang namja yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan senyum bahagia yang sepertinya diambil secara tidak sengaja. Ahh.. tunggu, salah satu diantara mereka ada yang memandang dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan kepada namja yang kini sedang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka berdua. Cukup lama ia memandang foto salah satu namja tersebut, berusaha mencari tahu arti dari tatapan matanya.

'YA! KENAPA KAU MALAH DIAM?' sahut seseorang yang merasa ucapannya tak di respon dari seberang telepon dengan sangat keras, membuat namja itu harus menjauhkan handphonenya, bahkan Kibum yang berada di jarak beberapa meter pun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"E-eh mianhae, jika ada hal yang mencurigakan, saya akan segera memberi tahu anda. Saya akan masuk kelas dulu," selanjutnya namja itu segera menutup sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua karena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Kibum yang melongokkan kepalanya dari balik tembok pun mendengus sebal karena ia tak bisa melihat wajah namja yang sudah menghilang tersebut.

"Eh, apa ini?" gumam Kibum saat ada sesuatu yang terinjak dan menempel di sepatunya. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya dan mengambilnya.

'Foto siapa ini? Tapi aku seperti pernah melihat mereka,' batin Kibum sambil berusaha mengingat ketiga namja di dalam foto itu, sepertinya otak jenius miliknya hanya bisa mengingat beberapa orang saja -_-

"Ini," Kibum menyodorkan foto yang agak kotor karena ia injak tersebut pada namja yang ia yakini wajahnya mirip dengan foto di tangannya.

"Dimana kau mendapat foto ini?" tanyanya setelah memperhatikan selembar foto yang diberikan Kibum padanya.

"Di sepatuku," jawab Kibum cuek dan segera berlalu menuju bangkunya karena Shindong Seonsaeng sudah memasuki kelas.

###

# Class XI-4

"Nih, ada hoobae kurang ajar yang memberikan ini padamu," jawab Minho malas sembari meletakkan sebuah botol kaca di meja Donghae, rupanya ia masih kesal dengan kelakuan Kibum yang seperti sunbaenya itu meski Taemin sudah menjelaskan kalau teman sekelasnya itu memang selalu bersikap begitu.

"Eh, nugu?" bukankah yang sering memberikan minuman vitamin ini adalah Gegenya? Tapi kenapa Minho berkata kalau yang memberikannya adalah seorang hoobae?

"Entahlah aku lupa. Kebum, Kebam, Kebim, aku tak tahu," jawab Minho asal.

"Kibum?" koreksi Donghae pada jawaban Minho.

"Mungkin," Minho mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku miliknya karena Park Seonsaeng sudah memasuki kelasnya untuk memulai pelajaran pertama.

Donghae melirik bangku sebelahnya, lagi-lagi Jaejoong terlambat yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya hingga setiap hari terlambat?

BRAAAKK..

Dan seperti biasa, siapa lagi pelaku pem-bantin-an pintu tersebut kalau bukan Jaejoong? Untung Park Seonsaeng sudah berjaga-jaga dengan menyumpal telinganya. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan ia akan terkena serangan jantung.

"Annyeong, Seonsaeng," Jaejoong tersenyum ceria dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae yang sedang mengelus-ngelus dadanya karena kaget.

Sekarang giliran Donghae melirik bangku di sebelah Minho yang kosong, kemana Zhoumi? Jarang sekali ia terlambat seperti ini. Donghae menarik kencang telinga Minho, bermaksud untuk membisikkan sesuatu padanya, namun belum sempat Donghae berbisik..

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Minho dengan suara keras, membuat seisi kelas sontak memandang mereka heran, namun anehnya Park Seonsaeng masih tetap menulis dengan tenang di whiteboard.

"Aku hanya mau berbisik dimana Zhoumi," jawab Donghae polos tanpa memperdulikan Minho yang kini mengelus telinganya yang memerah.

"Tapi jangan begini dong caranya, sakit nih," Minho berkata sebal sambil meraba kedua telinganya, mengukur apakah telinganya panjang sebelah atau tidak.

"Hehe. Eh, telingamu jadi terlihat aneh sebelah, biar kusamakan agar tidak aneh," Donghae mencoba menarik telinga Minho yang sebelah lagi, berusaha membuat keduanya akan berukuran sama. Tentu saja Minho dengan cepat menghindar dari tangan Donghae yang akan memperparah bentuk telinganya. Disaat yang bersamaan Park Seonsaeng menoleh, betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Minho dan Donghae sedang kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas, bukannya memperhatikan pelajarannya. Tapi anehnya kenapa ia daritadi tak mendengar suara berisik apapun? Ah, ternyata ia masih memakai penyumbat telinga, ia segera melepasnya dan mengambil spidol bersiap melemparnya ke arah HoHae *maksa* yang masih berkejaran.

"YA! KALIAN BERHEN-"

Tuing..

Pluk..

"Wah, wah. Untung saja aku bisa menagkapnya, jika benda ini mengenai sehelai rambutku saja, pasti anda akan botak beberapa detik kemudian. Hahaha pasti lucu sekali," tawa Jaejoong sembari memainkan spidol lemparan Park Seonsaeng yang meleset ke arahnya. Seisi kelas hanya diam mematung, terlebih lagi Park Seonsaeng yang kini sudah memucat seperti tak bernyawa. Meski Jaejoong nampak seperti bercanda, tapi ia tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

BRAAAKK..

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.. Zhoumi berada di ruang kesehatan!" tiba-tiba ada seorang namja dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dari arah pintu kelas, membuat semua penghuni kelas yang dalam suasana tegang itu menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa bertanya apa yang terjadi, Minho segera berlari menuju ruang kesehatan diikuti Donghae yang juga khawatir dengan keadaan Zhoumi.

###

# Class XII-4

"Bagaimana? Apa kencan semalam berhasil?" Yunho bertanya pada Hangeng yang kini sedang sibuk menyalin soal fisika di whiteboard.

"Aku tidak jadi mengajaknya makan," jawab Hangeng tanpa menghentikan aktivitas mencatatnya.

"Mwo? Tapi tadi malam kau pulang larut sekali, jadi kau kemana?"

"Tadi malam Donghae sakit," bohong Hangeng, walau pada kenyataannya Donghae memang masuk rumah sakit.

"Yunnie~ bisakah kau mengajariku cara mengerjakannya?" Heechul menyodorkan buku tulisnya yang sudah berisi soal-soal yang sama dengan di whiteboard. Yunho dengan cepat menggeleng, fisika bukanlah bidang yang dikuasainya, biasanya ia akan meminta Jaejoong untuk mengajarinya walau Jaejoong notabene adalah hoobaenya.

"Ani, aku tak bisa. Lebih baik kau minta pada Hangeng saja, lihat dia sudah mengerjakan lima soal," Yunho menunjuk buku Hangeng yang sudah berisi jawaban rumus-rumus, membuat Heechul berbinar senang. Akhirnya ada juga seseorang yang bisa mengajari pelajaran yang paling membuatnya overdosis.

"Hangeng, ajari aku, ne?" tanya Heechul dengan senyum manis dan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'ajari atau mati' pada Hangeng. Yunho tersenyum simpul, tanpa Heechul mengancamnya pun pasti Hangeng akan dengan senang hati mengajarinya. Dengan diam-diam Yunho melangkah pergi menuju pintu kelas untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ya! Kenapa satu soal saja sampai menggunakan tiga rumus?" protes Heechul yang pusing dengan banyaknya rumus yang bersimbol macam-macam.

"Soal ini dan ini juga hampir sama, kenapa beda lagi rumusnya?" lagi-lagi Heechul protes tak jelas, membuat Hangeng hanya bisa diam sambil menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Sebenarnya siapa yang diajari dan siapa yang mengajari? -_-

###

"Ya! Kibum-ah!" panggil Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatan saat ia melihat Kibum melintas di depannya. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Donghae yang berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya.

"Wae?" Kibum melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, membuat Donghae mau tak mau harus mengikutinya juga.

"Ngg.. itu, apa botol vitamin itu kau yang memberikannya?" tanya Donghae sambil memainkan jemarinya khas orang gugup, ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"Hangeng Hyung menitipkannya padaku, tapi aku sibuk jadi kuberikan pada teman sekelasmu," jelas Kibum dengan langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Membuat Donghae sedikit berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah Kibum yang lebar-lebar.

"Kau mau mengikutiku sampai ke dalam?" ucap Kibum melihat Donghae yang masih mengikutinya, membuat Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat papan bertuliskan 'TOILET' di depannya.

"E-eh," Donghae merasa malu sekarang, ia segera berlari kencang, meninggalkan Kibum yang bingung akan sikap Donghae. Bukankah mereka sama-sama namja? Wajar kan kalau mereka masuk ke toilet bersama? Eh, bersama?

###

BRUUKK..

"Aish, appo," Donghae mengelus dahinya yang terbentur oleh seseorang di depannya.

"Eh, kita bertemu lagi," ucap namja itu membuat Donghae sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Nugu?" balas Donghae karena ia benar-benar lupa dengan wajah seseorang di depannya.

"Kau lupa? Aku Shim Changmin, seme paling tampan se-SM High School," jawab namja yang ternyata Changmin membanggakan dirinya.

"Oh," hanya itu respon Donghae, membuat Changmin cengo. Tak pernah ada uke yang bersikap cuek seperti ini padanya. Atau jangan-jangan Donghae adalah seme?

"Ah iya! Kau yang mengajariku basket kemarin kan?" tiba-tiba Donghae berkata dengan semangat, membuat Changmin syok dengan kekontrasan sikap Donghae barusan.

"Mwo? Jadi kau kelas 10? Harusnya kau memanggilku 'Hyung'," Donghae dan Changmin sedang makan di caffetaria sekarang, ini karena Changmin yang memaksa Donghae untuk menemaninya makan, ia tak terbiasa makan sendirian. Entah kemana Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu menemaninya makan, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih muda dariku," jawab Changmin sambil mengambil piring makanan keempatnya. Lapar atau lapaaarr, eoh? -_-

"Berarti kau terlihat tua," Donghae menunjuk wajah Changmin dengan sumpit ditangannya.

"Ani, aku hanya terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa," Changmin masih kekeuh jika ia tak terlihat tua, Donghae hanya mencibir sambil tetap mengunyah makanan dimulutnya. Tak mereka sadari dari kejauhan ada sesosok iblis *eh* yang mengeluarkan pancaran aura gelapnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar murka sekarang melihat moment ChangHae.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Changmin yang tiba-tiba berhenti makan dan mengusap tengkuknya seperti merinding akan sesuatu.

"Aku merasakan aura iblis yang terlalu kuat," balas Changmin sambil memandang sekitarnya. Sesama iblis ternyata bisa saling mengetahui keberadaan patnernya, eoh? #digetok.

"Mwo? Ha-hantu?" tanya Donghae terbata melihat wajah serius Changmin yang masih memandang sekitar. Changmin mengangguk, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Donghae, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dia akan mengikutimu saat kau sendirian," bisikan Changmin sukses membuat Donghae berteriak histeris, beberapa siswa yang berada di caffetaria memandangnya heran. Changmin menyeringai senang, pasti saat pulang nanti Donghae akan memintanya untuk mengantar hingga ke kamarnya, dengan begitu Changmin akan tahu dimana kamar Donghae tanpa perlu bertanya. Dasar evil -_-

###

# Class X-3

"Henry-ah, apa kau sudah tahu kalau Zhoumi Hyung ada di ruang kesehatan?" tanya Taemin yang baru saja mendapat sms dari namjachingunya yang kini sedang menemani Zhoumi di ruang kesehatan.

"Mwo? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Molla. Aku disuruh Minho Hyung untuk memberi tahumu,"

"Kajja, kita harus kesana," ujar Henry sambil menarik tangan Taemin dan Ryeowook menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Ani, kalian saja. Kakiku agak sakit sehabis olahraga kemarin," jawab Ryeowook sambil memijit pelan kaki kirinya.

"Gwaenchana? Sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan juga," ujar Taemin khawatir sambil menangkup wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan lembut Ryeowook menarik tangan Taemin dari wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana, sebaiknya kalian segera melihat keadaan Zhoumi Hyung," Ryeowook tersenyum lembut yang mengatakan bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja. Taemin mengangguk kemudian segera menyusul Henry yang sudah menunggu di Taemin di depan pintu kelas dengan ekspresi cemas takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Gegenya.

Ryeowook terus tersenyum lembut saat HenMin melangkah keluar, hingga mereka berdua menghilang, Ryeowook menurunkan salah satu sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah.. seringaian?

###

'Kamar nomor 30' pesan singkat itulah yang membuat Kibum kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hangeng. Malam ini, ia akan mengetahui tentang masa lalu Donghae, tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Donghae.

"Hyung sendirian?" tanya Kibum saat melihat kamar 30 itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ne, Yunho sedang pergi entah kemana," Kibum mengendikkan bangkunya cuek. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hangeng, bersiap untuk mendengar semua cerita Hangeng.

"Hei, kenapa kau serius sekali?" tanya Hangeng yang merasa atmosfer di kamarnya mendadak menjadi tegang. Ia ingin membicarakannya dengan santai, meski masalah Donghae memang tak bisa di anggap gampang.

"Cepatlah, tak usah bertele-tele," Kibum benar-benar penasaran sekarang, dan kenapa malah Hangeng memperlambat alurnya dengan membahas hal yang tidak penting?

Hangeng menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha mencari ketenangan untuk menceritakan hal yang hanya keluarganya ketahui kepada namja dingin yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini.

"Masa lalu Donghae benar-benar kelam. Kau tahu? Appa kandungnya sudah pergi entah kemana saat ia lahir, ia hanya memiliki seorang eomma yang sakit-sakitan," Hangeng menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi, ia ragu apakah ia kuat untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Kibum?

"Tidak hanya itu, bahkan teman-temannya di sekolah selalu mengucilkannya karena ia lemah," Kibum masih terdiam, ia tidak mau menyela cerita Hangeng yang sepertinya masih panjang.

"Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga bertahun-tahun. Kau tahu? Donghae bukanlah anak lemah, jika ia lemah pasti ia tak akan kuat terus-terusan mengalami hal itu kan?" Kibum mengangguk perlahan menyetujui ucapan Hangeng.

"Hingga suatu hari ada seorang perampok yang membunuh eommanya di depan kedua matanya," Hangeng mulai menitikkan air mata karena masa lalu Donghae yang begitu menyakitkan. Kibum menyodorkan sebuah tissu yang ia dapat entah darimana, ia juga sedih tak menyangka masa lalu Donghae sekelam itu.

"Menurut dokter psikologis yang menanganinya, ia seolah membuat dinding diantara pemikirannya yang mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja sehingga timbullah identitas baru yang kau lihat seperti semalam. Dimana identitas itu adalah Donghae lain yang seorang **pembunuh**,"

To Be Continue..

Balasan review :

**isfa id** : hihi, tapi mian di chap ini hae belum bunuh orang lagi :D ini udah lanjut kok . haha, ming jahil sih ngerjain hae pake sms gitu ke bum :p Gomawo :)

**dew'yellow** : ne :D mian kalo di chap ini hae belum bunuh orang lagi. Aaaa, gara-gara baca reviewmu, aku jadi ngopy gumiho dari temenku loh #gaknanya. Seung gi meluknya pas di episode berapa? :D belum reda kok, soalnya itukan diri hae yg lain. Di chap ini udah dijelasin kok, tapi chap depan bakal dibahas tentang masa lalunya hae. Gomawo :)

**Jung Soo Kyung **: aaaa.. seneng banget baca reviewnya, gak nyangka kalo feel dan panjangnya udah pas :D tapi di chap ini gimana? Apa tidak sebaik sebelumnya? Gomawo :)

**shin minri **: hae gak jahat :p ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

**laila r mubarok **: ikutan nepok jidat :D iya, kalo sisi psychonya keluar, hae kayak jadi orang lain gitu. Aaa, inget pas apa chingu? Kasih tau dong.. #authorkepo. Ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

Sabrina Lia Aisyah : ah, seharusnya author yang berterimakasih karena udah mau baca ff ini :D benarkah ini bagus? Mian, kalo sampe sekarang yunjae moment belum muncul #bungkukbungkuk. Changmin udah dapet peringatan bahaya tuh dari kyu :D yup, masa lalunya yang bikin hae kayak gitu, chap depan bakal diceritain secara detail. Member suju yang lain bakal muncul di chap yang telah ditentukan kok :D #digetok. Gomawo :)

ChwangMine95 : hahaha, pengen ketawa pas kata-kata 'pede amat jadi setan' wkwk. Berantem mulu nih ama kyu :p iya nih, untung aja bum gak apa apa #thanksforhangeng :D hihi, kalo hangeng pinjem kekuatan kai, bum pinjem kekuatan xiumin dong, kan bum dingin tuh kayak es #gaknanya :D Gomawo :)

Jmhyewon : hihi, ming sih jail banget ama hae :D iya nih, pasti wajah hae malu-malu ikan gituh #ditabok. Untung aja ada hangeng yang datang menyelamatkan :D di chap ini udah di jelaskan kok, tapi chap depan bakal detail lagi. Gomawo :)

nsk : hihi, iya nih gak bisa bayangin kalo hangeng gak dateng di saat yang tepat. Gomawo :)

blue minra : hae adalah psikopat termanis dan tertampan :p jae emg misterius kok :D mian kalo jae adegannya dikit #pundung. Ttg hangeng udah dijelasin di chap ini kok. Benarkah ini seru? :D Gomawo :)

Lullu48129 : kyu kan cemburu gituh :D walo dia gak mau ngakuin kalo dia cemburu. Yup, hae punya kepribadian ganda kok. Gomawo :)

shetea vhateamach : di chap ini udah dijelasin kok. Yup, psikopatnya hae ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya. Gomawo :)

Nazimah Elfish : eh, dimarahin bum loh :p bum malah tambah perhatian kok ke hae :D Gomawo :)

rha0108 : iya nih, hae serem kalo psikonya muncul. Hae kalo psikonya muncul bakal kayak jadi orang lain gitu, makanya hampir bunuh bum. Gomawo :)

arumfishy : iya nih, hae melepas topeng polosnya. Bum pasrah karena cinta, wkwk :D Gomawo :)

ecca augest : yup, garagara masa lalunya hae. Ada flashbacknya kok di chap depan. Gomawo :)

Lee Kyung Hwa : iya nih, hae serem kalo gak polos :D yup, sekarang jadi so sweet :D Gomawo :)

SRI : ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

Cuap-cuap author :

Aaaahhh.. chap ini author bikinnya ngebut, jadi mian kalo berantakan #pundung. Ah ya, chap depan tentang flashbacknya hae pas masih kecil. Bakal ketahuan siapa aja korbannya di masa lalu, dan bagaimana hae bisa jadi dongsaeng angkatnya hangeng.

Gomawo :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Flashback

Cast : All Members Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry, SHINee, DBSK, JYJ.

Seommary : Ternyata dibalik wajah polos seorang Lee Donghae, tersimpan kepribadian sesosok psikopat yang tak kenal belas kasih. Apa yang membuatnya memiliki kepribadian ganda?

KiHae Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, Alur ruwet, Humor maksa, Genrenya campur aduk. Ini adalah fanfic pertama author, yang baru mulai berkecimpung(?) dalam dunia per-fanfic-an. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para senior-senior yang baik hati, supaya aku bisa mengetahui letak ke-gaje-an fanfic abal ini.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Crime (dikit)

Rating : T

Sedikit catatan : Chapter ini menceritakan tentang masa lalu Donghae. Tentang apa yang membuat dia bisa memiliki kepribadian ganda dan siapa aja korban-korbannya. Oke tanpa banyak bacot Ri Yeon persembahkan fanfic abal ini *wink

.

.

.

Be My Namja

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

Mokpo, Seoul.

Wednesday, January 01, 2007.

12.00 a.m.

"Dasar anak lemah! Ayo coba ambil kalau kau bisa, hahaha," hardik seorang namja berseragam SMP sambil melempar-lemparkan tas bergambar nemo pada dua teman lainnya.

"Tolong kembalikan tasku,hosh..hosh.. Kenapa kalian selalu menggangguku? Hosh..hosh," ujar namja yang diejek lemah tersebut sambil lari kesana kemari mencoba merebut tasnya kembali.

"Karena kau lemah, pabbo! Lagipula mana ada anak SMP punya tas bergambar kartun begini? Seperti anak kecil saja, cih!" ejek namja berseragam SMP lainnya.

"Jebal.. kumohon kembalikan tasku,"

"Ani, tas jelek begini lebih baik dibuang saja. Eu kyang kyang~," ujar namja bersuara lumba-lumba sambil melempar tinggi tas tersebut keatas pohon.

"Eh, tersangkut deh. Ambil sendiri ya," ucapnya lagi tanpa merasa berdosa karena telah menyangkutkan tas tersebut diatas pohon.

"Ah, Junsu-ya, kenapa kau sangkutkan? Aku kan masih ingin mengganggunya," protes namja bertubuh atletis serta berwajah tampan tersebut karena merasa belum puas mengganggu anak yang dihardiknya lemah itu.

"Aku kan tak sengaja, Siwon-ah," elak Junsu pada Siwon.

"Jelas-jelas kau melemparnya terlalu tinggi,"

"Sudahlah Siwon-ah, dia kan sudah bilang tak sengaja. Ayo kita ke pulang saja, aku lelah," ucap namja bermarga Park tersebut sambil berjalan menuju keluar gerbang sekolah meninggalkan mereka.

"Hahh.. Selalu saja kau membelanya," gerutu Siwon pada Yoochun.

"Tentu saja, aku kan namjachingunya. Eu kyang kyang~," sahut Junsu kemudian segera berlari menyusul Yoochun yang sudah agak jauh.

"Ya! Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Siwon sambil menyusul sepasang kekasih tersebut tanpa memperdulikan namja yang sedang menangis akibat perbuatannya bersama teman-temannya.

"Hiks, hiks. Bagaimana cara mengambil tasku diatas sana? Padahal aku harus segera pulang kerumah," tangisnya sambil menatap keatas pohon.

Donghae harus benar-benar cepat pulang sekarang untuk merawat eommanya yang sedang sakit dan sendirian dirumah. Sedangkan appanya? Ia pergi setelah mendapat wanita lain yang lebih kaya dari eommanya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga meninggalkan nama buruk bagi keluarganya sehingga para tetangga seolah mengucilkan mereka atas perbuatan yang sebenarnya dilakukan appa Donghae.

"Hae-ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Aigoo, kenapa kau juga menangis? Apa kau terjatuh? Mana yang terluka? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk datang dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang bernada khawatir.

"Eh, anda belum pulang, Seonsaeng?" tanya Donghae kaget dengan kedatangan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tadinya aku akan pulang, tapi tidak sengaja kudengar ada suara tangisan dan ternyata itu kau. Wae? Kenapa kau menangis, Hae-ya?" Eunhyuk mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan lembut sambil mengusap sayang kepala muridnya tersebut.

"Eumm.. itu, Seonsaeng," kata Donghae sambil menunjuk keatas pohon, tepatnya kearah dimana tasnya tersangkut.

"Aigoo, kenapa bisa tersangkut setinggi itu? Siapa yang melakukannya, Hae-ya?"

"Ngg.. Tadi terbawa.. ngg.. terbawa burung, lalu.. lalu tasnya jatuh dipohon, Seonsaeng," ucap Donghae gugup karena dia tak pernah berbohong.

"Huh? Mana bisa?" heran Eunhyuk karena tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mungkin burung itu kuat menerbangkan tas Donghae yang lumayan berat.

"Ngg.. itu, mungkin burung itu mengira kalau itu benar-benar ikan.. ngg, tapi ternyata bukan, jadi dia menjatuhkannya dan tak sengaja tersangkut diatas pohon, hehe. Iya begitu, Seonsaeng,"

Ah, alasan yang kau buat benar-benar tak masuk akal Lee Donghae, tapi beruntunglah kau karena Seonsaengnimmu yang tampan itu masih muda dan begitu polos sehingga dengan mudahnya percaya dengan alasan non logis yang kau buat.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini sebentar, akan kuambilkan,"

###

"Eomma! Aku pula-ngmmphh," seruan Donghae terpotong saat tiba-tiba ada lengan kekar yang membekapnya dari belakang. Dia berusaha meronta agar dilepaskan, namun sia-sia. Tenaganya sebagai namja SMP tentu tak sebanding dengan namja dewasa yang kini membekapnya.

Sementara tubuhnya masih berusaha meronta, pandangannya secara tidak sengaja tertuju ke arah sofa disebelah kanannya. Dimana tergeletak eommanya yang terbujur lemah tak berdaya dengan gurat merah yang begitu kentara di lehernya, seperti bekas cekikan sebuah tali. Apa yang terjadi dengan eommanya? Seketika tubuh Donghae lemas, dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

###

Di ruang serba putih yang cukup besar dimana aroma khas obat-obatan seolah menguak memaksa memasuki indra penciuman setiap insan yang berada di dalammya, terbaring seorang namja yang masih berumur 15 tahun dengan selimut putih tebal yang menutupinya. Di sisi tempat tidur, seorang namja lain tengah menatap namja mungil itu intens. Tersirat gurat kekhawatiran di wajah manisnya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi putih bersih itu dengan penuh kelembutan bagaikan seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya. Bagaimanapun, ia telah menganggap murid didepannya ini sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

Kriieett..

Pintu kamar rumah sakit itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter paruh baya serta suster muda cantik disampingnya.

"Apa pasien sudah sadar?" tanya dokter itu pada namja yang duduk disamping tempat tidur yang tak lain bernama Eunhyuk.

"Dia belum sadar sedari tadi, apa dia baik-baik saja, dok?"

"Pasien baik-baik saja, mungkin dia hanya syok dengan kejadian yang menimpanya," memang itulah yang terjadi pada Donghae, ia pingsan setelah melihat keadaan tragis sang eomma. Untunglah waktu itu Eunhyuk datang kerumah Donghae, sebenarnya ia datang dengan niat membawakan buku tulis Donghae yang jatuh tercecer akibat tasnya yang robek karena tersangkut di pohon, namun dia melihat ada orang berbaju serba hitam yang sedang membekap Donghae, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memukulkan vas bunga tepat dikepala orang tersebut hingga pingsan. Lalu ia membawa eomma serta Donghae yang tak sadarkan diri ke dalam mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Syukurlah dia tak apa-apa, tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan eommanya?" sebenarnya dia sendiri tak yakin eomma Donghae bisa selamat, dengan bekas cekikan sejelas itu bisa dipastikan jika eomma Donghae kehabisan nafas seketika. Namun ia tetap bersikeras meminta seluruh dokter untuk menyelamatkannya, ia tak mau jika Donghae makin terpuruk karena ditinggal sang eomma satu-satunya keluarga Donghae.

Sang dokter hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban, melihat itu Eunhyuk menatap sendu ke arah Donghae yang masih terbaring. Ia merasa tak mampu memberitahukan hal ini pada Donghae, ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Donghae yang hancur nantinya mengingat eommanya adalah satu-satunya keluarga Donghae disini.

###

"Hiks.. eomma.." Donghae menangkupkan wajahnya diatas pemakaman eommanya. Ya, setelah dinyatakan telah meninggal, eomma Donghae segera dimakamkan dan beberapa tetangga juga guru-guru di sekolah berdatangan untuk turut berduka cita. Mereka menatap iba pada anak yang masih meratapi kepergian eommanya tersebut, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mengasuh ataupun mengangkat Donghae karena ia adalah anak dari seorang namja yang terkenal buruk kelakuannya, jadi mereka berpikir buah jatuh pasti tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Biarkan eommamu tenang disana, Hae," Eunhyuk merangkul lembut tubuh Donghae yang kini menggigil kedinginan akibat gerimis yang turun sedari tadi, bahkan langitpun ikut menangis melihat kepergian eomma Donghae. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu sore, semuanya sudah pulang dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua disini.

"Hiks.. hiks.." hanya itu respon yang diberikan Donghae sebagai jawaban atas nasehat Eunhyuk. Melihat itu, pelan-pelan Eunhyuk mencoba menarik Donghae untuk berdiri dan Donghae tak memberontak, ia hanya pasrah saat Eunhyuk mulai memapahnya untuk pulang ke rumah Donghae.

"Hae, buka mulutmu," Eunhyuk mencoba menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada Donghae yang kini hanya diam memandang kosong kedepan tanpa ekspresi. Donghae benar-benar seperti tak bernyawa, ini membuat Eunhyuk menghela nafas pasrah. Ia meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang masih utuh itu di samping meja Donghae karena ia yakin Donghae tak akan mau makan walau dipaksa seperti apapun sekarang. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Eunhyuk memutuskan akan menginap disini malam ini mengingat keadaan Donghae yang seperti ini.

Cklek..

Kini hanya tinggal Donghae sendirian di dalam kamarnya, ia menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya erat namun masih dengan pandangan kosong. Mulutnya sedikit bergerak seperti menggumamkan sesuatu,

"Eomma masih hidup, ia hanya pergi sebentar dan akan kembali lagi," gumaman itu terus berulang hingga beberapa kali.

###

"Ahh, Hae belum makan sedari tadi, bagaimana cara membujuknya?" ratap Eunhyuk penuh frustasi. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Donghae setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan acara mandi malamnya.

"Eh, Eunhyuk Seonsaeng!" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat Donghae yang memanggilnya seceria ini. Apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae? Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih seperti orang yang kehilangan nyawa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae berubah sikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa seperti ini?

"Jangan melamun didepan pintu, Seonsaeng," Donghae malambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Eunhyuk, membuat namja yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

'Ah, yasudahlah. Seharusnya aku malah senang melihat Donghae ceria lagi,' batin Eunhyuk.

"E..eh, ne. Ayo kita makan dulu," ajak Eunhyuk sambil menarik Donghae ke arah meja kecil tempatnya menaruh bubur untuk Donghae yang masih utuh tadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali mengernyitkan keningnya, kenapa mangkuknya sudah kosong?

"Aku sudah memakannya kok. Mashita. Apa eomma yang membuatkannya untukku?" mata Eunhyuk terbelalak sempurna, 'eomma' katanya? Oh ayolah, mana mungkin Donghae melupakan bahwa eommanya kini telah tiada?

"E..eomma?"

"Ne~ ahh, eomma sedang pergi ya? Pasti eomma kembali lagi kesini kan, Seonsaeng?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk polos seolah ia benar-benar menganggap eommanya masih hidup.

"N..ne," Eunhyuk menjawab dengan terbata. 'Aish, pabbo!' rutuknya dalam hati menyadari kebodohannya yang membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Bukankah itu artinya dia memberi harapan palsu pada Donghae? Tapi disisi lain ia juga ingin melihat Donghae terus ceria seperti ini. Ahh, semoga saja apa yang dilakukannya ini benar.

###

Mokpo, Seoul.

Thursday, January 02, 2007.

01.00 p.m.

"Jadi kau sebatang kara sekarang? Kasihan sekali~" ejek Yoochun pada Donghae yang kini sedang memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa kujadikan peliharaan dirumah," ejek namja lain yang ada disebelah Yoochun, membuat Yoochun tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau harus menaruhnya didalam aquarium besar, Su-ie~" Yoochun merangkul pundak Junsu sembari tertawa keras.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"MWO?" teriak YooSu serempak melihat Donghae hanya melewati mereka dengan santai seperti tak menganggap mereka ada. Bukankah biasanya namja itu akan menanggapi ejekan mereka?

"Hei! Apa kau tuli, HAH?" Yoochun kini mencengkram bahu Donghae dan membalikkannya secara kasar.

"Kau berbicara denganku?" Donghae menatap datar pada Yoochun yang berteriak penuh emosi didepannya. Perkataan Donghae yang terkesan dingin membuat emosi Yoochun semakin tersulut, tanpa aba-aba ia segera mengarahkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke wajah Donghae.

Grebb..

Donghae menangkap kepalan tangan Yoochun dengan tangan kirinya dan mencengkramnya erat, membuat Yoochun berteriak kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton kini ikut menarik tangan Yoochun agar terlepas dari cengkraman Donghae. Namun nihil, cengkraman Donghae terlalu kuat.

KREEEKK..

Donghae memutar tangannya lebih dari 360 derajat yang membuat tangan Yoochun ikut terputar disertai suara retakan tulang yang begitu jelas.

"AAARRRGGGHH!"

"KAU GILA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGANNYA, HAH?" Junsu berjongkok berusaha menenangkan Yoochun yang kini berteriak kesakitan. Kemudian ia segera memapah Yoochun untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama, setelah itu ia bersumpah akan membunuh namja yang telah melukai kekasihnya ini.

PRANGG..

Donghae memecahkan kaca yang terdapat tabung pemadam kebakaran dengan tangannya dan mengambilnya,

DUAGHH..

Tabung itu tepat mengenai kepala Yoochun membuatnya terpental dan terbentur tembok disampingnya, membuat darah dari kepalanya mengalir deras menimbulkan bercak noda merah di tembok bercat putih itu.

"BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Junsu berteriak penuh amarah. Ia segera mengambil tongkat baseball yang tak jauh darinya, mengayunkannya ke arah kepala Donghae. Tapi dengan sigap Donghae merunduk, membuat Junsu limbung karena ayunan tangannya terlalu kuat.

BUGHH..

Donghae menendang tepat di perut Junsu, membuatnya terpental ke dinding dan merosot kebawah. Donghae segera menghampirinya dan mengambil tongkat baseball yang tak jauh dari Junsu. Ia mengangkat tinggi untuk memberi pukulan pada Junsu, melihat itu Junsu hanya menutup matanya untuk bersiap menerima pukulan itu. Ia benar-benar kesakitan dan tak sanggup bergerak sekarang.

BUGHH.. BUGHH.. BUGHH..

Suara pukulan itu terdengar bertubi-tubi, tapi kenapa Junsu sama sekali tak merasakan sakit? Ia membuka matanya, dan terbelalak kaget Yoochun sedang berada di atasnya menggantikannya menerima pukulan itu. Beberapa tetes darah Yoochun menetes di wajah Junsu.

"Pe..pergi uhhukk.. ca..cari bantuan," Donghae masih memukuli punggung Yoochun tanpa ampun.

"Ta..tapi kau bagaimana, hiks," Junsu benar-benar tak sanggup melihat keadaan Yoochun yang tragis sekarang, ia juga tak akan tega membiarkan Yoochun menghadapi Donghae sendirian.

"Ce..cepat.. atau kita berdua akan mati uhukk.. uhukk," Yoochun membalikkan badannya dan mendorong tubuh Donghae sehingga mereka berdua terguling di lantai. Ini memudahkan Junsu untuk lari, namun ia masih ragu untuk meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Ce..pat!" perintah Yoochun yang berhasil menendang perut Donghae yang membuatnya terpental agak jauh. Junsu segera berlari tertatih menuju ujung lorong.

'Sial' umpatnya saat melihat pintu di ujung lorong itu sudah terkunci, ia mendongak ke atas dan menemukan jendela ventilasi yang cukup besar. Segera diseretnya meja untuk memanjat, namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, terdengar suara langkah kaki berat yang menuju ke arahnya. Dengan panik ia segera masuk ke dalam loker yang terbuka disana dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Tukk.. Tukk.. Tukk..

Itu terdengar seperti suara tongkat baseball yang di ketuk-ketukkan berirama pada tembok, dan suara itu makin mendekat ke arahnya. Nafas Junsu seolah tercekat, jika itu Donghae, bagaimana keadaan Yoochun sekarang? Apa dia bisa selamat? Memikirkan itu membuat matanya memanas.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari dimana sosok bernama Junsu kini berada. Ia masih menggenggam erat tongkat baseball yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukuli Yoochun yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

"Hiks.." Donghae menyeringai saat mendengar isakan lirih yang berasal dari salah satu loker. Ia menghampiri loker itu perlahan, membuat Junsu yang berada di dalamnya berkeringat dingin sambil menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tak sampai terdengar lagi.

BRAAKK..

Kosong.. tak ada Junsu disana..

Junsu mengintip dari celah-celah loker, terlihat kaki Donghae yang ternyata membuka loker lain yang berada disebelah loker persembunyian Junsu. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat kaki Donghae melangkah menjauh.

JLEEBB..

Junsu membelalakkan matanya saat sebuah besi runcing menembus perutnya melalui celah-celah loker.

"Ughh.." Junsu terbatuk, darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Donghae menyeringai senang saat melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat dan berbau anyir itu merembes keluar dari bawah loker. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu koridor yang terkunci.

BRAKK.. BRAKK.. BRAAKK.. DUAGHH..

Donghae mendobrak pintu secara paksa menggunakan meja yang tadi akan digunakan Junsu untuk memanjat keluar. Setelah pintu berhasil terbuka sedikit, ia segera menendang pintu itu dengan kaki kanannya agar lebih terbuka lebar.

###

"Aish.. Jinjja! Kenapa appa belum menjemputku sih!" gerutu namja berparas tampan yang sedang berdiri sendirian di parkiran sekolah. Sepertinya hanya tinggal ia sendirian yang berada di sekolah ini mengingat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Lagipula dimana dua namja pabbo itu! Biasanya mereka akan menemaniku sampai appa datang!" gerutunya sekali lagi. Dan tentu saja hardikan dua namja pabbo itu ditujukan pada kedua sahabatnya yang bernama Yoochun dan Junsu.

BRAKK.. BRAKK.. BRAAKK.. DUAGHH..

Dengan cepat Siwon menoleh ke arah suara berisik itu, betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati Donghae keluar dari sana dengan wajah dingin. Siwon mengucek matanya memastikan apa benar yang dilihatnya itu Donghae? Mana mungkin namja lemah itu bisa mendobrak pintu seganas itu, dan.. lihat ekspresi dinginnya itu, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Donghae yang cengeng. Tapi ada yang aneh, mengapa ada bercak darah di seragam putihnya?

"Hei, anak lemah! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" tanya Siwon saat Donghae berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Donghae menyeringai, membuat bulu kuduk Siwon tiba-tiba merinding.

"Ughh.." Siwon tak sempat menghindar saat tiba-tiba Donghae mendorongnya dengan cepat membuat punggungnya tertubruk tembok dibelakangnya. Siwon berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Donghae yang kini mencekik lehernya erat dan membuat kakinya sedikit terangkat. Meski tubuh Donghae lebih pendek darinya, namun tenaga Donghae kali ini benar-benar kuat.

"Le..hhaahh..pas..kan..haahh," Siwon benar-benar hampir kehabisan nafas sekarang, wajahnya mulai membiru akibat tak mendapat pasokan oksigen.

BRUUKK..

Setelah memastikan Siwon sudah tak bergerak, Donghae melemparnya ke arah samping membuat kepala Siwon terbentur lantai dengan keras.

"LEE DONGHAE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak salah seorang guru yang ternyata belum pulang dan tak sengaja melihat perbuatan Donghae. Ia segera menghampiri Donghae bermaksud menyeretnya keluar. Namun belum sempat melakukannya, Donghae sudah menendang perutnya, membuat guru itu tersungkur ke lantai dan memegangi bekas tendangan yang dibuat Donghae.

KREEKK..

Dengan sengaja Donghae menginjak keras leher guru itu, membuatnya terus meronta dan kesulitan berteriak. Donghae masih mempertahankan kakinya karena guru itu masih saja bergerak meronta dan tak kunjung kehabisan nafas. Merasa kesabarannya sudah hilang, ia segera mengambil tongkat yang berada tak jauh darinya tanpa melepaskan kakinya dari leher guru itu.

BUGGHH.. BUGHH.. BUGHH..

Tanpa ampun Donghae mengarahkan tongkat itu ke kepala sang guru, membuat darahnya bercipratan kemana-mana.

"ARRGGHHH!" tiba-tiba Donghae berteriak seperti orang kesakitan, ia menjatuhkan tongkat yang berada di kedua tangannya dan menjambak kasar rambutnya sendiri. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit dan membuat badannya sedikit limbung.

"Ke..kenapa aku ada disini?" gumam Donghae pada dirinya sendiri saat menyadari dirinya berada di area parkiran sekolah. Ia mencium bau anyir yang begitu kuat di sekitarnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang ada di bawah kakinya, salah seorang gurunya dengan kondisi penuh darah tepat berada di bawahnya dengan kakinya yang berada di leher guru tersebut.

"Haahhh.." dengan cepat Donghae mundur dan tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh dan lagi-lagi terbelalak menyadari itu adalah Siwon yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dari guru tadi.

"A..apa yang te..terjadi.." jika terjadi pembunuhan mengapa hanya Donghae yang masih hidup disini? Dan oh mengapa banyak cipratan darah yang menghiasi seragam putihnya? Dan mengapa ia tak merasa kesakitan sama sekali padahal begitu banyak darah yang ada di seragamnya? Dan mengapa ia tiba-tiba ada disini dengan kakinya yang menginjak leher gurunya? Jangan-jangan..

"Ti..tidak mungkin.. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh.." racau Donghae sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ketakutan menuju rumahnya, tak memperdulikan tatapan orang yang memandangnya kaget melihat anak sekolah sepertinya berlari ketakutan dengan cipratan darah yang ada di seragamnya.

###

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"BUKA PINTUNYA! INI POLISI! SEGERA KELUAR DAN ANGKAT TANGAN!" suara teriakan dari luar itu membuat Donghae yang berada di bawah meja semakin meringkuk ketakutan. Ia benar-benar tak melakukan pembunuhan itu, ia sama sekali tak tahu saat tiba-tiba dirinya muncul disana.

BRAAAKKK..

"Ta..tapi aku tak melakukannya," berontak Donghae ketakutan yang kini diseret oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Jelas-jelas ada banyak saksi mata yang melihatmu keluar dari sekolah dengan seragam penuh darah!" ujar salah salah satu pihak kepolisian yang kini berusaha memborgol tangan Donghae.

"AARRRGGHHH!" lagi, Donghae berjongkok dan menjambak rambutnya seperti orang frustasi, membuat empat namja dewasa berseragam polisi itu mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya polisi yang tadi hampir memborgol tangan Donghe kini ikut berjongkok di samping Donghae.

SREEKK.. GREEBB..

Kini Donghae mencekik leher polisi itu dan menodongkan pistol yang berhasil ia ambil dari saku sang polisi tepat ke arah kepala.

"Jangan mendekat atau dia mati," ucap Donghae dingin, membuat empat polisi disana kaget karena Donghae melakukannya dengan sangat cepat.

'Ini.. tatapan matanya berbeda dari yang tadi,' batin salah seorang polisi yang merupakan komandan mereka.

"JANGAN!" cegah sang komandan saat melihat anak buahnya mengarahkan pistol ke arah kaki Donghae, membuat anak buahnya itu memandang sang komandan heran.

"Biarkan dia pergi," titahnya yang membuat Donghae menyeringai senang.

DORRR..

"Itu kenang-kenangan dariku, Tuan Baik Hati," ucap Donghae setelah membuat timah panas itu bersarang di perut sang komandan, membuat anak buahnya panik dan segera membawanya ke dalam mobil untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama.

Donghae berlari sejauh yang ia bisa, ia harus bersembunyi di tempat yang aman sebelum polisi-polisi lain menangkapnya dan menjebloskannya ke penjara.

"AARRRGGGHHH! SIAL!" ia merasa kepalanya berputar dan sakit luar biasa bagaikan dihantam batu berton-ton. Ia benar-benar tak kuat menahannya sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

###

Hospital, Seoul.

Friday, January 03, 2008.

09.00 a.m.

"Aish.. aku ke Seoul kan untuk berlibur bukan untuk kemari," gerutu namja berwajah China yang kini sedang berjalan menuju ruangan appanya yang merupakan pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya berada sekarang. Saat ini ia sedang liburan sekolah dan memutuskan menyusul appanya yang bekerja di Seoul untuk berlibur, tapi appanya malah menyuruhnya kemari untuk menunggu hingga ia selesai dengan urusannya. Lagipula apa ia tak khawatir kalau aegya satu-satunya ini akan diserang oleh err.. orang gila? Yah, ini memang rumah sakit khusus untuk orang-orang yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Entah apa yang membuat appanya begitu tertarik untuk mendirikan rumah sakit untuk orang-orang yang tidak waras itu.

"Tidak buruk juga," gumam Hangeng –namja berwajah China itu– melihat dekorasi rumah sakit yang sangat indah. Benar-benar jauh dari dugaannya yang mengira kalau rumah sakit milik appanya ini akan mengerikan seperti rumah sakit kejiwaan pada umumnya. Ah iya, disini juga tenang, tak ada orang-orang gila yang berlarian kesana kemari. Sangat jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Eh?" Hangeng mundur selangkah saat matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang namja yang hampir seumuran dengannya sedang duduk berdiam diri memandang kolam di depannya. Hangeng memberanikan dirinya untuk menyusul namja itu, jika seandainya ia diserang pun pasti ia akan bisa melawannya melihat namja itu tak jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Annyeong," sapa Hangeng ramah yang membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget, perlahan ia mundur dan memeluk kedua lututnya erat seperti orang ketakutan.

"Jangan takut, aku tak akan menyakitimu," Hangeng tersenyum tulus membuat namja itu sedikit tenang walau masih belum berani mendekati Hangeng.

"Kau terlihat seumuran denganku, apa kita bisa berteman?" senyum tulus itu masih belum menghilang dari wajah Hangeng. Ucapannya juga sangat lembut, membuat namja yang belum diketahui namanya oleh Hangeng itu mengangguk malu.

"Mari kita memperkenalkan diri. Ah, Tan Hangeng imnida,"

"Lee Dong..Donghae,"

###

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Hangeng-ah?" tanya Tan Appa pada aegyanya yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya, apa rumah sakit miliknya ini begitu luas sehingga Hangeng tersesat?

"Ah, tadi aku bertemu dengan namja seumuran denganku, Appa," jawab Hangeng yang membuat appanya terkejut.

"Kau harus berhati-hati disini, Chagi. Kau tahu kan kalau pasien disini adalah orang yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan?" nasehat sang appa sambil mengelus sayang kepala aegyanya.

"Tapi dia tak terlihat berbahaya, Appa," kekeuh Hangeng berusaha meyakinkan appanya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Lee Donghae," tubuh Tuan Tan menegang seketika, nama itu..

"Appa mau menelpon siapa?" tanya Hangeng penasaran saat melihat appanya menghubungi seseorang melalui handphonenya.

"Bawakan berkas namja bernama 'Lee Donghae' ke ruanganku sekarang," sang appa tak menggubris pertanyaan Hangeng dan kini berjalan menuju rak besar di ruangannya. Jemarinya menelusuri beberapa map sambil bergumam 'Lee Donghae' berulangkali. Hangeng yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap appanya hanya diam memandang bingung.

"Nah ketemu," gumam Tuan Tan sambil menarik map berwarna biru tersebut.

Tokk.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk,"

"Permisi, ini berkas yang anda minta," ujar seorang yeoja berpakaian suster sambil menyerahkan map berwarna putih pada Tuan Tan. Tuan Tan memberikan isyarat padanya untuk jangan pergi dulu dan kemudian mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Apa itu, Appa?" tanya Hangeng penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kau membaca ini dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk berteman dengannya," Hangeng menerima map berwarna biru pada Hangeng, sedangkan ia membaca isi map putih untuk melihat perkembangan kejiwaan Donghae.

"I..ini Donghae yang melakukannya?" tanya Hangeng terbata setelah membaca daftar korban yang dibunuh oleh Donghae. Anak yang terlihat polos itu melakukan semua ini?

"Ne, tiga teman sekolahnya, satu guru sekolahnya dan seorang komandan kepolisian," jelas sang appa sambil membaca-baca laporan map putih itu.

"Tapi kulihat sekarang ia sudah membaik, Appa. Buktinya tadi ia berbicara dengan baik padaku," Hangeng masih mempertahankan pendapatnya yang mengatakan bahwa Donghae adalah anak baik.

"Appa hanya takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Chagi," sang appa sangat takut jika namja bernama Donghae itu akan melukai Hangeng.

"Mianhae kalau saya boleh memberi tahu. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah jauh lebih baik, untuk sekarang ini ia hanya membutuhkan seorang teman agar ia tak merasa tertekan," jawaban suster itu membuat Hangeng tersenyum senang.

"Ahh, aku selalu merasa kesepian di rumah, Appa. Bagaimana kalau ia menjadi dongsaengku saja?" permintaan Hangeng membuat sang appa memelototkan matanya seketika.

"MWOOO?"

###

"Nah, Hae-ya. Sekarang kita adalah keluarga," ucap Hangeng lembut saat mereka dan Tuan Tan sampai di rumahnya yang berada di China.

"Ne. Dan panggil aku 'Appa', arrasseo?" Tuan Tan akhirnya menyetujui permintaan aegyanya itu, tapi dengan syarat Hangeng harus membawa obat bius setiap saat untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Donghae kambuh. Ia juga memberikan botol vitamin yang juga terdapat kandungan obat penenang di dalamnya untuk di konsumso Donghae setiap hari agar perlahan ia tak merasa tertekan.

"Kalian melupakanku? Panggil aku 'Eomma' juga, ne?" ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru muncul dari dapur dan menghambur untuk memeluk kedua anaknya. Ia menyetujui tentang Hangeng yang akan meminta dongsaeng angkat mengingat ia kadang merasa kasihan pada Hangeng yang kesepian saat ia dan suaminya selalu sibuk bekerja. Mungkin dengan bertambahnya satu anggota keluarga baru akan menambah keceriaan di keluarga Tan.

"Hiks," tangisan Donghae sukses membuat ketiga orang disana terkejut, apa ia tak suka dengan keluarga barunya?

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hae-ya? Apa kau tak senang?" tanya Hangeng khawatir sambil menghapus air mata Donghae.

"A..ku terlalu bahagia hiks.." Donghae menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Hangeng. Ia tak menyangka, ia mengira hidupnya sudah kacau. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya dapat merasakan rasanya mendapat kasih sayang dari keluarga meski bukan keluarga yang sedarah dengannya. Ia berjanji akan membahagiakan keluarga barunya.

To Be Continue..

Balasan Review :

isfa id : aaa.. diriku khilaf. Aku juga nyadar banget kalo chap kemarin kihae momentnya sangat minim. Bakal diusahain chap depan full of kihae kok *wink. Gomawo :)

N s : hehehe, iya chingu. Hae terlalu polos dan unyu untuk menjadi psiko, hiks. Tapi di chap ini gimana? Hae polos banget kan? Wkwk :p #digorokHae. Pasti yang kalimat pembunuh ya chingu? Hihi.. Hae emang serem kalo lagi dalam mode psiko #dideathglare. Ahaha. Gomawo :)

shetea vhateamach : cemburu karena suka sama changmin kok :D bakal diusahaain chap depan full of kihae, hehe. Gomawo :)

Cho chikka : iki wes lanjut kok :p aku podowae ngenteni lanjutan ff mu loh ahihi~ belum sanggup bikin adegan NC *pasangwatados*. Gomawo :)

kihae dp26 : iya, masa lalu hae bener-bener tragis hiks *pelukHae*. Yup, kihae sudah dipastikan bersatu, tapi kapannya itu entah~ #ditabok. Yang penting udah baca aja aku seneng kok hihi. ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

ChwangMine95 : wkwk, iya tuh Hae jahat banget ama Minho. Jadi radiasi aura iblis Kyu nyampe ke tempat kamu? #ikutanmerinding #dideathglareKyu. Wkwk, berantem mulu sama si iblis, ntar ketularan loh. Ini masa lalunya udah update, mian kalo kurang tragis hihi #Hae : tega bener nyiksa gue -_-. Gomawo :)

kyuro : pernah kok, lima orang sekaligus malah :D gara-gara masa lalunya jadi Hae kayak gitu. Bisa sembuh kok tapi gak total, sewaktu-waktu bisa kambuh lagi kalo dia tertekan. Hihi, iya juga ya pasti bisa kalo diobatin pake cintanya Bum :D Gomawo :)

laila r mubarok : itu fotonya Taemin Henry Ryeowook. Gak ada hubungannya kok, tapi ntar bakal bikin jiwa psiko Hae bangkit lagi. Wkwk, iya tuh Zhoumi alay #dibanting. Ahh, mian kalo Hangeng jadi ooc disini #pundung. Tau tuh si changmin genit banget pengen tau kamarya hae biar bisa berangkat bareng tiap pagi -_- Wkwk, awalnya aku juga pengen bikin ff ini jadi tegang, tapi gak bisa bikin suasana tegang di ff, hiks. Gomawo :)

arumfishy : coba tebak, pokoknya seseorang yang ditelfon itu selalu telat masuk kelas :D yang nelfon orangnya baik kok. Haha, sesama iblis emang bisa merasakan aura sesamanya wkwk #dideathglareChangKyu. Gomawo :)

dew'yellow : nanti bakal nyari deh di episode berapa, hihi. abisnya baru nonton ampe episode 3 #curcol :D wkwk, jadi pengen liat gumiho versi kihae, cocok tuh kayaknya :D wkwk, jadi pengen liat gumiho, seung gi lucu :D yang nelpon bukan ryeowook kok, coba tebak, pokoknya dia selalu telat masuk kelas :D yup wookie disini jadi jahat ahaha :D Gomawo :)

rinchaan : wkwk, pengen banyakin moment changhae tapi dari kejauhan udah merasakan aura membunuh dari kibum nih -_- wkwk. Gomawo :)

Nazimah Elfish : hanya perasaanmu saja kok :D jae disini jadi orang baik kok, walo emang misterius gitu. Gomawo :)

Jmhyewon : ini udah lanjut kok chingu hihi :D bakal diungkapin semua kok *wink. Gomawo juga udah review :) wkwk, lucu kata-katanya :D saingan sama Minho hihi. Gomawo :)

Lee Kyung Hwa : iya, masa lalunya hae kelam banget hiks. Diusahain chap depan bakal full of kihae kok :D Gomawo :)

ecca augest : menurut info di google sih ada, tapi itu dulu banget. Gak tau juga kalo sekarang :) kibum dimana mana emang selalu dingin, hihi :D Gomawo :)

Rio : ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

haelfishy : gapapa kok hihi :) chap depan bakal dibanyakin kok kihaenya dengan hae yang polos :D kibum gengsian sih orangnya, jadi mesti sabar tuh hae nya. Gak takut kalo direbut changmin apa #dideathglareKyu. Psycho nya muncul waktu hae dalam keadaan tertekan. Bisa sembuh kok, tapi ya gak total :D Gomawo :)

Evil Thieves : hihihi, aku juga pengen banyakin tapi di deathglare kibum dari jauh -_- tapi bakal diusahaain kok :D Gomawo :)

Cuap-cuap author :

Aduh.. benar-benar Yeon minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya gara-gara lama update. Ah ya, chap depan bakal dibanyakin KiHae momentnya. Yeon juga ngerasa aneh dengan fanfic ini, perasaan pairnya KiHae, tapi kenapa malah pair lain yang muncul terus? -_- buat mengantisipasinya Yeon bakal meminimalkan pair lain mulai chap depan. Kalo ada yang minta Slight pair lain boleh kok, request aja mau pair apa hihi~

Gomawo :)


End file.
